Human Heart
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Prince Doranbolt has a serious problem in his kingdom, dragons. These wild beast are terrorizing his country and he needs to save his people! He's such a child though, with no skill or knowledge of how to even begin to deal with this problem. He's a lucky prince though it seems, because his solution falls right into his lap in the form of a little dragon with blue hair.
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: So I completed two Mendy stories before I disappeared from fanfictions, but never posted up. One was catch me if you can, which was based off of fast and furious, and the other was this one. Human Heart. Can you imagine what this story is going to be about? Wendy eating human hearts because she is a dragon and that being the only way to make her human... just kidding! Hahahahaha! That sounds like a good story though, huh? This... I can't remember where I got the idea for this from, maybe from another story I read? Who knows, but anyway I hope you enjoy!**

 **Fun Facts. This story was labeled Born Human, Raised Dragon. I thought that was stupid and renamed it Human Heart... like that isn't more stupid.**

* * *

Human Heart.

Chapter 1.

* * *

"This is getting out of hand, we need to solve this dragon problem now!"

"We've been trying to solve this problem for years; do you think if we could that we wouldn't have already done it?! They're dragons! We're humans! If it's one dragon against an army of us then we don't have a problem, but with the way they've been multiplying lately we're struggling!"

"Draft more men then! Children if you have to! These dragons need to be extinct! I'm tired of them pillaging our land, stealing our live stock, burning down our homes, kidnapping our children! Soon they'll be picking off the rest of us next, mark my words!"

I see my father pinching the bridge between is eyes, sighing out loudly under his breath as his room of trusted advisers, generals, and executives argued. I don't understand why he was sighing; it's always the same arguments every time there's a meeting. He should be expecting this by now, or maybe he was sighing out because he was tired of this conversation? I know I was. I was not looking forward to dealing with this problem the day I am crowned.

"That's enough everyone."

He said it in a quiet voice, a voice that shouldn't have been heard in the room where voices boomed and echoed as everyone yelled at each other about problems and solutions. Everyone somehow had heard him though and the room got dead quiet as all eyes fell towards him. A king's words were absolute after all.

"Do we have any other problems in our kingdom? Other than dragons?" He asked in a boring tone, tapping his finger against the table we were all sitting around as he leaned against his other hand.

I had to resist the urge to laugh out loud; I instead covered it by rubbing my chin and looking up at the ceiling. I felt prickles against my hand; did I forget to shave this morning? I couldn't remember if I did, although since I felt hair that obviously meant I didn't. I'm going to have to shave after this meeting is over... hopefully I'll remember to do just that... I highly doubt we're getting out of here anytime soon though.

"Sir, dragons are our-"

"Any other discussions? At all? Seriously people, I don't care how little. Just change the subject... someone... anyone."

The brave person to talk first was a lowly executive I couldn't remember the name of. He raised his hand in the air and my father snapped and jumped at him, "you, go on."

"The dragons-"

"Ah! What did I just say?!"

"No sire! No! It's just, they've burned down the bridges connecting Magnolia and Hargeon together. The villagers from both towns are currently trying to rebuild it by themselves with little supplies."

"Oh, that is different; good. Send a dozen or so solders and whatever supplies they need to help with the reconstruction, I want the bridge rebuilt by the end of the week and have it built with stone or metal, whatever is cheaper that won't burn down. Magnolia and Hargeon rely on each other for trade to survive, I can't imagine how much this will set them back. We don't want their only way to each other burning down again. Anything else? Come on people, I don't care how little."

"Calceum town got pretty burnt down at the last attack; at least half the village. All their live stock was taken and the fields burned as soldiers tried protecting the farm; they've got nothing."

"Same order, no more than thirty soldiers though. Send in supplies and food too, new live stock and seeds to plant bigger greenery also. I want the budget for this to be under 30,000 jewels. Any casualties?"

"We were lucky this time, we only found thirteen bodies; twenty-one people were listed missing though. They must have taken some bodies with them. They weren't soldier though, but the local farmers trying to protect their cattle."

"New rule and I want it in full effect immediately all over our kingdom; live stock farms and fields are to be grown/taken care of on different farms. The livestock farms will be at the edge of the towns to prevent losing villages main food source. We can survive without eating meat everyday; hopefully this will prevent this from happening again and maybe even stop homes from burning as well."

Amazing. He answered them without hesitation, without a second's delay. My answer for all of these problems would be to just send soldiers to help, but father also gave orders that would help prevent these things from happening again. That is what a king truly was; that is the king I inspired to be. If only I could live up to his footsteps, no, I was going to. I wasn't going to let my people nor kingdom down; I was going to rule with as much wisdom as my father.

"Wise work King Gryder; this is sure to help our people and calm them in this time of struggles."

I smiled, proud to be his son. All these people loved and respected my father, I'm pretty sure I was the one who did the most though.

"Yeah, great work, just until the next dragon attack. And then what?"

My eyes turned to glare at Oga, my father's most trusted adviser for some reason. This guy was a creep though and was always second guessing my father's, his king's, orders. If it was up to me Oga would have been dead a long time ago, either dead or banished from this kingdom. For some reason he stayed though, a reason that I wasn't going to care about once I was king. My first order would be kicking him straight out of my kingdom.

"Oga, what's wrong now?"

"It's ridiculous, what you're doing. You're trying to hide the fact that we can't protect our people by throwing out gifts and offering help. It's been working, but our people aren't idiots King Gryder. The attacks have been increasing lately, growing more bold and dangerous. Soon people are going to be wondering why this keeps happening to them and your distractions won't work any more. They're going to be demanding answers from you sire, demanding why you aren't doing anything to secure their safety."

I started gripping my seat's armrest, grinding my teeth together. Kill him father, kill him right now.

"You make valid points Oga, very valid points. Hopefully these distractions will buy us a little bit more time until we come up with something."

"We need to strike the dragons at the heart! We need more army power!" Oga yelled slamming his hand on the table, "our offensives are a joke! The only reason we haven't gotten taken over yet is because we're on such good terms with the neighboring kingdoms!"

"Fiore has always been a free kingdom; always has, always will. I will not start drafting people into the army against their own will; I won't allow it."

"You're sounding more like a fool Gryder than a king! We don't have enough men to protect our kingdom, that's exactly why we're in the dragon's claws! If you aren't going to start drafting our people then at least call on the neighboring kingdoms for soldiers! It's unfair that we're the main kingdom getting hit with these attacks! Ask for soldiers so we can finally start fighting back and winning!"

"I will consider your suggestion Oga, but no actions will be done today. We're done right now, you're all dismissed."

I held my tongue as I rose and followed my father out of the room, waiting until we were out of their hearing to address him.

"Let me challenge him Father, just let me challenge that cocky bastard. How dare he think he can talk to you that way!"

"Be careful son, that's your God-father you're talking about. I know you don't understand why I keep him, but he's the only one who doesn't care if I'm king or not and actually tells me the truth. He doesn't sugar coat it like the others do Doranbolt, and that's something we need in order to help our kingdom."

I took a deep breath and calmed down, "yes father... I still say I should fight him."

"Son."

"Come on, I'll only chop off an arm."

He started laughing.

"A leg? His ear? Come on, give me something."

"Doranbolt, my boy, there is much more you must learn if you want ever want to be as good of a king as I am. When I was 18 though I was just like you, trying to prove myself every second left and right to my father. It was only after I got married did I start to settle down... hmmm."

"Father please, not this conversation again." I grimaced.

"You're of age son, it's time to start thinking about these things. I was 18 when I met your mother, 19 when I married her, 20 when you were born. Your betrothed would be delighted to get a visit for you, and if not her I'm sure there are dozens of other princesses out there."

"No offense Father, but I could care less about getting married and reproducing. I'll start worrying about that when we have our dragon problem handled."

"Now that's not fair son, at that rate I'll never have grandchildren." Father took a deep breath and sighed, turning his head to look at the walls. I stared at them too, at the pictures of our ancestors and previous rulers before us.

"We were always such a peaceful country, always thriving and successful. We were envied by others, our economy never sank, our people were happy. All of a sudden though that all changed, so quickly too. I remember that day 12 years ago when the first one showed up; none of us had any idea what it was. It kept showing up at the same place to hunt and finally we were able to kill it. My father had a sinking feeling that it wasn't the only one though... and he was right. More came flocking in, all across our land, all across the country. I remember the first time I saw one up close; so big, so ferocious. I never wanted to face such a creature again. My parents sacrificed themselves to rescue me, just like your mother sacrificed herself to rescue us."

I turned away from the family painting of my mother and I, glaring at the ground as I suppressed those unwanted memories. Father expressed those memories on the other hand, welcomed them as he stopped walking and just stood at her picture.

"We aren't winning this war; I know we aren't. The real sad part of this whole thing though is that those dragons are still playing with us, teasing us. We have yet to see their full destruction... I don't think our kingdom would survive a real attack from them. The amount of people they've killed is ten times the amount we've killed of them. Maybe Oga is right, maybe it is time to call for help."

"You can't father! If the other kingdoms hears our cries for help they're going to take advantage over us! Our family has worked too hard to let it come to that; we can't just throw away years of independence like that! We aren't that desperate yet-"

"Like I said before, you aren't ready to be king yet. You can't see the bigger picture than our status in the world, can you Doranbolt? We may not be that desperate, but tell me son. Are you willing to wait until we are? Until our people start dying by the hundreds instead of the dozens? And then thousands? We've been lucky so far, despite what everyone else thinks. These dragons rather crave animal flesh than human, but once they get a craving for ours we'll be easy picking."

He got me; he had proven me a child with my childish ideals.

"A king is only a man with a crown on his head without his subjects Doranbolt."

"So that's it? Be beg on our hands and knees for help?"

"I wouldn't go so far; we aren't the only ones suffering from this war, simply the more frequent ones. I'm sure we all desire peace from these flying creatures. I think it's about time that I start taking a trip to visit my old friends; it's been a while since I've left the kingdom. I wonder how they've been?"

Father started walking off again, talking to himself about his plans and people I did not know or recognize the names off. There wasn't a better solution other than to give up and let the dragons eat whatever they want, but then we'd be losing. Hopefully the neighboring kingdoms will be in as bad shape as we are, hopefully my father will be able to play it off as doing them a favor and scratching their backs first so they wouldn't think much about returning it.

"How long will you be gone, father?" I asked following after him again.

"A month probably, but no more than three. I trust you'll be able to handle yourself? And don't worry about Oga, I remember the last time I left him here with you. I'll be sure to take him with me this time so we don't repeat that mistake."

I nodded my head, "thanks Father... is there no other way? If we found their nest maybe, if we only knew where they hid at. We could attack them all there, a surprise attack, and get rid of the whole lot."

"We've tried searching, our horses haven't been able to keep up with the dragons though and we always lose them."

"I know, I know..."

"Son, don't stress yourself too much about this matter or else you'll end up with gray hairs like me. Don't worry, your father will take care of this. Why don't you go take a rest? Or go horseback riding? Or on a date? Or something? Stop being a prince and start being a man; you're 18 and not once have you tried escaping the palace to visit the kingdom. You're boring."

I frowned, "that's a rude thing to say to your son."

"It's the truth though; I sneaked out every chance I got from this old, ragged place. It's where I found my first few ladies before getting engaged to your mother-"

"Father, I don't want to hear about the women before my Mother-"

"Alright, alright, but the point I'm trying to make here Doranbolt is that you're boring and I want you to start enjoying yourself. So today take some of the knights and go have some fun; I'll be leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow. Just in case we don't see each other, because I'm hoping you'll have a major hangover. Try not to burn down the kingdom alright?"

He started laughing and ruffled my hair, "see you later boy."

I sulked and glared at my father's back as he walked away. I am not boring! I'm not! I live a very full and adventurous life!... I'm not. I huffed and started stomping back to my room, tearing open my closets and finding the least inconspicuous outfit I owned to go blending in the with peasants tonight. If father wanted me to start being more wild, then fine. Tonight I was about to drink and party hard, maybe even get with a few ladies and make him proud.

"Era watch out, your crowned Prince is coming into town."


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Dudes... I tired. Here is the latest chapter. My eyes burn so much! Hahahahhahaha!**

* * *

Human Heart.

Chapter 2.

* * *

Someone was pounding at the door. Didn't they know whose door they were pounding on? I am Prince Doranbolt Gryder over the kingdom of Fiore! No one pounds on my door! No one wakes me up; whatever business the world has they wait until I wake up on my own accords!

Plus I felt like shit right now, like with all honesty my head is pounding. The knights last night were crazy and so were the girls; I can't remember the last time I had that much fun. I didn't take home anyone with me, right? I rolled around in my bed switching positions, not feeling anybody. Thank God for that; it would be a shame for me, a prince, to be sleeping with peasants like a common whore.

The pounding was still happening and now my name was being called as well.

"PRINCE DORANBOLT! PRINCE DORANBOLT OPEN UP!"

"WHAT?!" I roared out.

Didn't they know how early in the morning it was... I paused looking at the sunlight sinking into my room... or afternoon? Did I sleep in? Well it shouldn't surprise me after-

"THERE'S AN EMERGENCY, NEWS YOU'RE GOING TO WANT TO HEAR!"

I groaned, running my hands over my face, "is it dragon related?!" I asked.

"YES, BUT SIR!"

"Give me half an hour; I'll be in the meeting chambers then." I ordered scratching my back.

"SIR IT'S MORE URGENT THAN THAT; A HUMAN WAS SEEN RIDING ON THIS DRAGON!"

I stopped mid-scratch and opened my eyes up wide. What the- a human- wha- my face scrunched up as I tried to understand this and my feet started walking me to the door, opening it right up revealing a lowly level guard dressed up in uniform getting ready to pound on my door again.

"Repeat that soldier." I told him.

"The outer walls were just attacked this morning sir; nothing too bad. Most of the animals got kidnapped since the soldiers weren't able to get there in tim-"

"Shut up, skip to the dragon riding human."

"Right, the farmer swears that on the dragon that attacked his farm he saw a human on its back, a small girl with dark blue hair. He said it stuck out like a sore thumb on the dragon's bright pink fur."

"Is this farmer here? Did you take him in for questioning?"

"Of course sir-"

"Send him to the meeting room; I'll be there in ten minutes. You're dismissed." I said then slammed the door right after.

A human? Riding a dragon? Was this an old man? Was he imagining things? Or perhaps, maybe it was another animal kill? What animal had dark blue fur though? None I've heard of before. Was this actually happening? Was this actually the truth? Why was I wasting time wondering?! I quickly changed my clothes into my prince uniform and went running down the hallway, towards the meeting hall where everyone was all ready inside and sitting. At the end of the table sat a middle-aged man. He was too young for his eyesight to be horrible and old enough to know he wasn't a liar who made things up.

"We've been waiting for you Prince Doranbolt-"

"What did you see? What happened? Tell me everything and don't skip a single detail!" I ordered sitting down at my father's chair.

The farmer scratched his beard and started grumbling, "weirdest damn thing I ever saw in my life. I was caring to my fields, ready to obey the king's orders and relocate my animals when I was done. I didn't get the chance to though since this giant dragon just came out of nowhere and broke into the barn; this one was sprouting out wind and junk, not fire, so I should count myself lucky that only my animals were harmed. It didn't get much, a few cows and a sheep, but while it was flying out of the ruins I saw this- this girl, no bigger than my own daughter, sitting on the back of this creature. She had this-this long, dark blue hair, much like the color you're wearing today Prince Doranbolt, and was just- just- riding on this beast! She wasn't resisting or screaming for help or anything like that, she looked content sitting there, almost like she was directing it where to fly, controlling it maybe. It wasn't a local daughter, I know that much. I don't know where she came from, but my eyes weren't tricking me. There was a human girl riding on that dragon's back."

Brilliant. Simply brilliant.

"Guards, see to it that the man is taken home and pay him for his trip, everyone else... I think I know how to solve our problem." I said, my eyes wide.

"Thank you sire, thank you," the farmer bowed before getting escorted away.

"What did you have in mind Prince Doranbolt?"

"Well you heard the man, a human was riding on top a dragon. Do any of you know what this means?" I asked.

It was quiet before one brave soul spoke up, "that the dragon... was saving the girl to eat for later?"

"Ah, it would appear that way if that girl was struggling, remember the farmer's story though. She wasn't. So what does that tell us now?"

"That the dragon was allowing a human to ride it."

"Precisely! That a dragon, the most vicious creatures we've fought yet that hasn't allowed a single one of us to touch let along ride, was being ridden by a little girl. In order to save some time, that girl was somehow able to control that dragon and become its ally. Do you all see the answer to our dilemma?! I'll give you a hint! That girl is the key!"

Gasps started erupting in the room.

"She can control the dragon."

"A dragon tamer, that has never appeared before."

"If she can control the dragons then she can teach us how to control them!"

"And if we can do that then we'll get the upper hand on them! We might be able to finally win against them!"

"Now you all are speaking my language! We need that girl no matter what, our kingdom depends on it. My father ordered for all farms to be moved to the outskirts of towns; gather all the ox and cattle, the most useless of the bunch, and have them just out and easy picking at that man's farm. We're going to lure that dragon and that girl out again. I want archers ready and on the job, the best we have; we're going to need that girl alive. Everything counts on her being alive! Make preparations to fight off the dragon when we capture the girl as well; she most likely will be angry that we're kidnapping her. I don't care, take guards from the the palace if you must! This needs to happen and this needs to go perfectly well! Is that understood?!"

"Yes Prince Doranbolt!"

"Well get started on it yet! Don't you see what this means everyone?! We're finally going to have one up on the dragons! We need to take advantage and strike the iron while it's hot!"

Everyone started scrambling out and under ten seconds I was left alone in the meeting room. I started laughing to myself, kicking up my feet on the table and leaning back, smirking and grinning. This was it; this was it. I couldn't believe the luck I had, I couldn't believe what had just been laid out before me. If father was here he would have been proud; should I tell him? I'd probably make him prouder though having the actual creature with me to show him.

"Oh son, I didn't think you could do it, but somehow you've managed," I said in a deep voice.

"Thanks Father," I answered back in my regular voice.

"Really, and to think I called you boring. You've just saved the entire kingdom!"

"Aw Father, you're praising me too much."

"No son, seriously. You're a much better Prince then I ever was and now I know without a doubt you'll be an even greater King."

I started laughing to myself, my laughs echoing throughout the room back at me. This needed to go perfectly, I needed for this to go without a hitch. If I was going to prove myself to my father and save my kingdom, I needed for this to work.

This was going to work.

* * *

This wasn't working. Four days passed, no word. Five days, no dragon attack. I retrieved a letter from my father; he had just arrived in the first neighboring kingdom and was happy to be reunited with his old buddy. I didn't tell him about my plan, I wrote back simple things and that the kingdom was still standing, not burned down.

Usually we hope for dragon attacks to never come, I can't believe I was wishing and praying for one to come though. By the sixth day I was just frustrated, but on the seventh. On the seventh I heard a guard running down the hallways and sprung to the door, opening it wide open awaiting for him.

There was a dragon attack.

No rider.

Fuck my life.

We still had extra cattle left, thank God I had enough of a mind to only have a certain number out for them. We could stand for three more attacks, I don't know how much longer the guards can stalk that farm house out though. They've been there for seven days and seven nights; I'm pretty sure I'd be going crazy if I was stuck there. I sent a notice out saying I would be sending new guards out there for the eight day early in the morning; that should motivate them and keep them active all night.

I wasn't expecting much on the eight day; nothing at all actually with a dragon attack yesterday. It was just like every other morning, eating breakfast with myself before studying until the afternoon. I decided to practice my skills and challenged my old teachers and fellow knights; I only planned for an hour, but it became much longer than that.

I completely forgot about the plan as I only focused on staying alive, swinging my sword to knock my opponents out of his hand, dodging, shielding, jumping and rolling out of the way. I can't remember the last time I felt this free... oh yeah, it was having drinks a week ago. Anyway, it happened right then and there in the middle of battle.

A guard ran onto the field, interrupting our fight. He could have been killed for that, but he was panting, and grinning, and staring at me with such bright eyes I dropped my guard along with everything else I was holding and stared at up.

"We caught her sire, we've captured her."

I blinked.

"We got her!"

I went running inside of the castle, tossing my armor piece by piece off of me. She was in the healer's domain; the guards all pointed me in the direction. It had happened, I had been able to do it! We have captured the dragon rider! We have captured her! We have-

"She's in critical condition."

"Huh?" I asked, my face dropping.

"She retrieved two arrows in the leg, one to her shoulder, and one in the chest. The ones in the legs had ropes tied to them which was how they pulled her off of the dragon; she's gotten an infection there though and the arrow to the chest hit a main artery. We don't know if she's going to be able to make it."

"Doctor, if that girl dies in there, this whole kingdom dies with her. I don't care what it takes, but you better make sure she fucking stays alive! GOT IT?!" I yelled at him.

He nodded his head and scurried back inside of the room. What the hell? What the hell?! Just my luck, just my fucking luck! I try and do something great, something that can save us all and what happens?! My only hope is going to die! In risk of dying! Well I say fuck that. I wasn't going to allow her to die, hell no, not without helping my people first. This girl has rode on dragons before, probably lived and fought with them too; there's no way she was going to die from a silly arrow to the chest.

She can't.


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: I'm trying to make the chapters longer so it doesn't feel like all of you are waiting so long for short chapters. We'll see how that turns out. Thanks for reading, and as always, thanks for your reviews! Can you dig it? I knew that you could!**

* * *

Human Heart.

Chapter 3.

* * *

I don't know why, but I was expecting her to look more... dragon like? Scary looking? Like a real... monster maybe? I mean she must have been if she was able to tame a dragon, but surprisingly she looked... like a simple girl. No scales. No weird colored skin. No fangs. No claws. Certainly no wings. Nothing at all out of the ordinary. If she were to walk past me I would have thought of her simply as a normal girl and not at all as a dragon rider.

"We were able to stabilize her, she's doing fine for right now and we're watching her carefully. If there's a sudden change we'll notice." The doctor notified me.

"She doesn't have any fur." I said out loud.

"She's a perfectly healthy looking young girl, around 12 or 13. She's a little bit on the scrawny side, but other than that perfectly healthy. There's nothing physically special that I noticed about her that would control dragons."

"What about on her? What was she wearing? What did she have on her?"

"A sharpened rock dagger, some berries and leaves in her pockets; she wore what looked like dragon skin and fur as her outfit. We had to change her out of it and wash her up though, she was completely filthy. We have her in some regular clothes right now."

"When will she awaken?"

"A couple of days, I'd say no more than three though."

I hummed and nodded my head, "I wants guards posted at the doors at all times and these windows, have them barred up. Go now please."

"Right away sire."

He left the room and I was left alone with... her. I took some steps closer, turning my head as I got a better look at her. She was lying still in the bed, her chest barely moving up and down, her eyes completely shut with a look of peace on her face, blankets covering everything up to her neck. She was super pale, as white as the moon even; barely any color was on her. I saw what the doctor meant by scrawny, her cheeks didn't look plump or filled up in the least, her face though... it was beautiful.

She looked like a porcelain doll, I wouldn't go so far as an angel, but I'm sure if she got a little color on her and a little meat on her bones she could be. And her hair; I reached out and grabbed a piece, letting it run through my fingers. So long and soft, such a dark and strong color of my favorite shade in fact. She must have never cut it once since it is so long; had this child been taken in as a baby? Raised by dragons? There was a point in time when the dragons ate children that were running around playing with the animals; maybe she was one of those children but instead of getting eaten she was taken in and raised.

It wouldn't be the craziest thing. I dropped her hair and moved my hands to her cheek, poking it gently before placing my open palm on it. She looked dead, but she felt warm; that was a good sign. Her lips parted slightly, all cracked, but still this soft pink looking color. I could have easily kissed her right now and she wouldn't have known, no one would know.

Why was I thinking thoughts like that though? I quickly stood up and looked around the room, looking for some rope to bind her with. I found the next best things, bandages, and uncovered her feet, tying them down to the bed. Just in case she woke up, just in case she tried to escape, now she wouldn't be able to move. Should I do her hands too? It would make her uncomfortable, and if I remembered correctly one of them was injured.

"Sire, it's been done." The doctor said walking in a few minutes later.

"Thank you; I want to be informed immediately when she awakens. This little girl is going to save our lives." I informed him.

"I know sire and I will; you have nothing to worry about. It will be done."

I nodded my head at the doctor before leaving the room, nodding my head at the guards posted outside. Wow, he really did work fast. So this was it; the first step was finished. We had her now, we had the dragon tamer. As soon as she woke up we could start working on knowing her ways and secrets and then... then...

We'll be the most powerful kingdom on this planet; Dragon Slayers is what we'll be referred to as now once people heard about our conquer. King Doranbolt Gryder, Dragon Slayer! The name sounded so good on my lips I couldn't help but start to smile to myself.

"I'll be the best King there was."

* * *

I wasn't expecting for her to wake up the next morning. The doctor had said three days, I was expecting six, but during breakfast the guards came running in a panic and quickly informed me on how the dragon tamer had awoken.

Right after they told me she had escaped.

"GUARDS! EVERYONE! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, FIND THAT GIRL!"

I don't think I've ever given out this many orders when my father was away; was I abusing my power a little bit too much? There wasn't much of a choice though with our savior running loose in the castle. I shouldn't be worrying, there was a high chance that she was going to get lost since she didn't know her surroundings all that well. She wasn't going to esca-

I paused that train of thought and walked back down the corridor, looking down the hallway I just passed up seeing the girl's hair wiping in the wind. She's climbing to get up on the window.

"Hey," I called out.

She wiped her head back and glared at me, baring her fangs as she growled. Okay... a little scary; what was she doing climbing up the window though?

"Hold on a minute! Wait a second!" I yelled walking towards her.

She stood up at the window and faced her back to me.

"We're up four stories! Don't do it!"

She jumped.

I jumped after her.

I don't... I could have done a few things differently I now realized as we fell to our doom. I could have sneaked up on her while she wasn't looking and pulled her back, I could have let her drop and hoped for the best when I went down to get her body, a couple things different. This was happening though, I couldn't turn back time. We both were falling and I reached for her, clutching her body against my own as I turned us around and was ready to take the fall.

The people always come first. We could always find another heir, my father could always try and have another child with a different woman. This girl though, this little girl, who knew how many of hers there were out in the world. If keeping her alive was going to be able to give my people a chance to live, I didn't mind sacri-

I crashed into something, hard, then I believe I blacked out. I didn't feel any movement, just pain, and in the back of my head I heard voices ringing. Maybe I was just dead though.

* * *

Surprisingly when I woke up, hold on the first surprising thing was that I actually woke up, but the second surprising thing was when I woke up only my back hurt. There was this dull pain and I groaned as I started moving around.

"Drink this."

Something was pressed against my lips and I downed it all, a soothing feeling relaxing over me. I settled down in the bed and sighed out, blinking my eyes opened as I saw the doctor. He was pale, worried probably, scared that I wasn't going to make it.

"The girl?" I asked, getting straight down to business.

"Alive, in the dungeon chained up so she won't escape again. Sire, what in the world were you thinking? You could have died. Era would have been without its Prince."

"I had to, if she died then my people would have to continue suffering from the dragons. My life was worth sacrificing for hers."

I didn't mean to make him cry, but after hearing those words of course he would have hearing how much I cared for him and everybody else.

"Sire it was pure luck you survived, pure luck. That window was located beneath the farm; after crashing through the roof you landed on piles of hay. It was the thing that broke your fall; anything else and you would have perished."

"I'm sure lucky then; how am I doing? Moving around yet? I need to see her." I asked.

"Nothing too critical, you've been asleep for nearly two days. I would rest another, knowing you though you'll need a cane to walk probably for a while." Doctor said and so thankfully provided me with one.

He helped me up and I grunted and held my breath, grabbing a hold of the cane and finding the pressure in my body relieved. He placed a thick coat over me and held open the door, snapping at the guards.

"Escort the Prince to the dungeons and watch him; I'll visit your room later Prince Doranbolt to address your wounds again."

"Thanks, let us be on our way." I said walking down the hall.

I just realized I didn't ask what condition she was in. He had told me alive, but alive and what? Was she hurt in any way? Did she break something? Land wrong? Was I able to protect her from everything? Walking down the dungeon stairs had to be the hardest thing I've ever done. By the time I was at the bottom I was huffing and grunting, tears threatening to spill out my eyes. I held them back though and allowed the guard to escort me; I wasn't the only one there at her cell though. One of my scholars was standing outside of her cell along with the warden.

"Prince!"

"My lord, it's good to see you recovered. Do you think you should be up and about so soon though?"

"Never mind that; tell me. Have you gotten her to talk yet? What have you learned since my absences?"

My eyes scanned the cell around for the girl, but I did not spot her. Impossible, had she escaped again? No, if these two were standing here she must still be inside. My eyes paused at the bed as I saw sharp brown eyes peeking from under, glaring.

Brown. Her eyes were brown. A nice brown, bright, wide, sort of earthy color to it.

"Sire."

I blinked and shook my head, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

My scholar, Cid, fixed his glasses and sighed, "we've learned nothing from her sire si-"

"Nothing? I've been asleep for two days and you haven't gotten anything?!"

"It's not that Prince Doranbolt, it's just we don't understand her. She doesn't speak English."

My eyebrows scrunched together, "if she doesn't speak English then what does she speak?!"

Right when I yelled that I heard growls and roars coming from the cell; it was so surprising I flinched and jumped back a little.

"I'm guessing dragon; I've been trying to work with her to teach her how to communicate with us sire, but as you can see it hasn't been going very well. She doesn't listen much and whenever one of us tries to go near her she tends to bite."

I stared at the girl, if she could even be called a girl. Gone was my image of that sleeping porcelain doll. Dragon would be the more accurate term for her. She certainly looked like one with her hair untamed, her eyes glowing as she bared her fangs at me.

"How long can a human being last without food or water?"

"I believe two days, sire."

"Two days it is then. Starve her, deny her any food or drinks. Once she's desperate enough she'll listen, until then I want her consciously watched to make sure she doesn't die or escape or kill herself."

"Yes sire!"

"And Cid, you're free to go for now. You'll be her personal tutor though so when the time comes I'll be taking you off of all your other duties. Whatever you need to do, I would suggest doing it now."

"Yes sire."

"Thank you two gentlemen, now if you excuse me. In case I forget call me when the two days are up."

This is just... fantastic! Fan-tas-tic! I can't believe she can't speak! I can't believe, what is the matter with her?! This just pushed my plans back months behind schedule... it's okay, it's fine. This is even better; it just means that she really can communicate with dragons if she can speak it. And if she learns English then she could communicate between the two of us; this was a good thing, a really good thing. I was still in control, this was still going to help and save my people.

All we had to do was break her now and in reality two days seemed like nothing. She looked like a stubborn person though; I can only hope she's desperate to live on rather than to die and kill herself. That must have been what she was thinking when she jumped out of the window... or did she think she'd actually sprout wings and fly? I started chuckling under my breath.

"Humans flying; that will be the day."


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: I have a really bad cough and it is killing me right now. I... am dying.**

* * *

Human Heart.

Chapter 4.

* * *

Negotiations were going well, my father sent me in a letter. The first kingdom was gung-ho on helping us; apparently the dragon situation had gotten worse over there as well. He was now heading towards Alabasta which planned to be a bit of a challenge because we haven't kept contact with them recently. I didn't give anything away about my little surprise and wrote him back that things were going along as usual. There hasn't been a dragon attack in the past two days so that was good.

As soon as I finished the letter I got dressed in my prince armor and started heading out. I felt much better, none of my muscles screaming or protesting against me anymore. A few days rest was exactly what I needed. I started heading down to the dungeons, guards by my side, and ran across the jailer sitting on a chair across from her cell.

"How are things?" I asked him.

"She's hardly moving, I can tell she's hungry. I ate in front of her a while ago and she tried to steal it from me." He told me.

I looked over and spotted her under the bed again, curled up into a ball. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was cold because she was shivering.

"Does she ever sleep on the bed?"

"Nope."

"Get me some food, let's see if she's ready to cooperate." I ordered.

He got out of his seat and I sat down right in front of her cell, a little distance between us. She wasn't moving at all and I started worrying a little bit; he came back a few minutes later with a loaf of bread and cup of water. The bread was fresh and warm, steam coming out of it and the scent surly alluring. I held it in my hand and saw her twitch.

I broke the bread in half and took a bite out of it, moaning out loudly. The girl looked up and was staring right at me, or more specifically, the bread. I took a small piece and threw it into her cell, waiting. She blinked staring right at me and I saw her eyes, those dark brown ones just staring into mine. Slowly she got up out of the bed and crawled to the bread; whatever cleanliness she had before was ruined now from crawling on the floor. Her clothes and hair looked fifthly, especially her hands, she didn't seem to care though as she grabbed the bread and sat up right stuffing it in her mouth. When she finished she stared right at me and growled something out, holding on her hand for me.

I chuckled lightly as I broke another piece and gave it to her; again she shoves it in her mouth and asked for more. This time I didn't just give it to her, but held it in my hand.

"Can you talk?"

She held out her hand.

"Speak? Words? Talk?" I asked her again.

She started growling out and I didn't understand her at all. So she really didn't know how to talk; she must have been taken as a baby or child and raised as a dragon, never seeing humans before. How did she look at us? Seeing herself as us and not all large and scaly? Did she wonder why we looked the same? Or something like that?

"Bread." I told her waving the piece of bread in the air.

She growled loudly at me and reached out of the cell; I leaned back and moved my hand so she wouldn't be able to get it.

"Bree-ea-dah. Bread. You try it." I said again.

She shot me a dirty glare and I shrugged, eating that piece right in front of her. There was a whimper and I stared at her, offering her half a loaf this time, much bigger than the pieces I've been giving her.

"Br-ea-d." I sounded out, pointing to her to try it out.

"Grr ed, ed," she spoke.

"Oh, you've nearly got it! Did you hear that guys? She can be taught!" I started laughing turning to my guards before turning back to her.

"Brrrrr," I said.

"Brrrr."

"Eeeeh."

"Eeh."

"Duh."

"Duh."

"Bread."

"Brrrr-eeeeh-duuh."

"Good," I praised giving her the loaf.

She snatched it out of my hand and I kept forcing her to repeat the word for each piece I gave her. Soon she was saying it without the accent. When she saw I had no more food left to give her she made the motion to leave, but then I held the cup of water up and took a swing from it. She stared at me longingly, licking her lips, and held out her hand again.

"Brea-duh, Brea-duh," she pouted.

She honestly looked cute for a second; I blinked, laughing to myself.

"Not bread, water. Wah-ter."

"Wah-ter." She pronounced perfectly at me.

"Good." I smiled handing her the cup.

She took and gulped it all down, as soon as she was finished she tossed it right at my head. I fell back and rubbed my head while she scampered away.

"Prince!"

"It's alright, I'm alright. I think that went well now, don't you? Two words down, about a hundred more to go." I laughed getting up.

"You can have her back on her regular feeding schedule, I don't want her fed without me or Cid here though teaching her words."

"Yes, sir."

"Great, I'll see you again soon." I said making my leave.

That wasn't so hard, and dare I say it, actually a bit fun! That girl had real spunk, I knew she was stubborn, but she got the words down pretty quickly. If we kept trying it this way she was sure to learn how to speak soon, and if she started behaving as well, maybe I could take her out of that cell and actually give her a room to stay in, guarded of course. It still would have been better than the place she was staying at though.

* * *

Prisoners usually got fed twice a day, I made it three times for her though since she was special. Usually I could only make it to the lunch and dinner to watch Cid work with her. She would always try to fight us at first, but the better smelling the food was the more she cooperated. The only problem was though that in the four days we held her here all she was learning was food names. She would just yell out bread, water, meat, demanding food, but not being able to demand anything else.

"I think I'm going to take her out today, give her a small tour around the palace." I announced staring at her through the bars.

"Sir! I highly don't recommend that!"

"Yes sire, she's a dangerous beast!" Cid agreed.

"I think I can handle myself; of course she'll be chained up though. Like walking a dog." I grinned before standing up, "fetch me some chains and cuffs."

I was acting like a little boy who had just gotten a new toy, I didn't care though. I was Prince, I could do whatever I wanted, and if I wanted to show my prisoner around her new home, then I would. The jailer passed me the cuffs and chains and stuck my hands through the bars, motioning for the girl to come. She sat there staring at me, her brown eyes mysterious.

"Come," I said motioning with my hand.

She growled at me.

"Food." I called out.

She blinked, "food? Meat?"

I chuckled; it was the one word she seemed to know by heart and would always say it whenever we brought food over for her.

"Yes, come."

She crawled over eagerly this time and I reached for her arms with the cuffs on. As soon as she was close enough I snapped them on her hands; she didn't react crazy like I thought she would have. She stared up at her hands now and moved them around, her eyes furrowing together. She tried to take a bite and I laughed, getting up.

"Open it up." I said, gripping the chain.

"Guards, on your guard." The jailer said reaching for his keys.

"No food, food! Meat!" She yelled at me.

If she was still hungry I guess I could show her the kitchen first and explain to her how to eat properly; so far it's been uneventful. When she tried to eat boiling hot soup with her bare hands though, that was a funny day. I nearly cried watching that.

"Are you sure Prince?"

"Quite sure, open it up."

The girl blinked and stared wide eyed as her caged open. She stood there for a minute and I blinked; the next second she was running. The guards held their weapons up while I, being the skillfully Prince I was, simply held my foot out. She tripped and ran straight into the wall; while she was down I looped the chains around her cuffs and tied them tight.

"We're ready!" I said cheerfully.

Everyone blinked at me and I grinned, taking the lead. I looked behind me and saw the girl dragon's eyes on fire, glaring and growling at me. She leaped towards me and I held the chain out, wrapping it around her legs as I dodged and pulled. She went falling on the floor again and I shook a finger at her.

"Listen or back in your cell." I said pointing to the dirty place.

She followed my finger and growled.

"Up?" I asked pointing up.

She blinked.

"Or cell?" I asked again.

She growled at the word cell, so I guess she wanted up. I tug at her chains and she stood back up, glaring and growling at me. Hmm, maybe it would be wise for her to walk first? Just in case she tried to bite my head off while I wasn't looking. I tugged the chains and she started walking ahead of me, I followed right after her.

"Those who want to come, let's go." I called out.

So she was able to walk on two legs and not just crawl; she was hunching over though and kept twitching. She must have still been on her guard; once we could talk I would teach her how to walk properly like regular people do. Hopefully when she sees others she'll start to copy them.

When we reached outside it was all bright and she flinched, walking back into the darkness. I smirked and pushed her ahead; she nearly fell on her knees and she turned her head back baring her fangs. The air was so much fresher up here and I completely ignored her as I took a deep breath and sighed out.

"Much better, right?" I asked in a kind voice.

She seemed to respond to sounds; her growling stopped and she blinked at me. Her eyes twitched and I looked, seeing a window right next to the door we just left.

"Oh no, no, no, I can't afford to be jumping out anymore windows for you," I said getting a better grip on the chain.

Or maybe... hmm... I started walking towards her. Her eyes went wide and she started backing away, growling loudly at me. I held up my hand and she tried to bite it; I quickly pulled back and held it in front of her again.

"Nice, good, it's alright." I said.

She glared at me, but stop growling and lifted her face. She started sniffing my hand and I laughed a little bit. I moved my hand and placed it on her shoulder; she immediately stiffened and I found her leg flying towards me. I dropped her chain in my other hand and caught her leg, frowning.

"Bad." I told her shaking my head.

She pulled her leg back and I let her go. I kept my hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, she didn't respond this time.

"Good, come on. Let's go for a walk." I said taking a step back, moving my hand down her shoulder to her arm.

She was calm and allowed me to pull her; I reached for the chain on our walk and held it securely as we started walking around. Her eyes were bright and wide, looking around everywhere we passed with lots of interests. I smiled to myself and stopped in front of a door.

"Door." I told her.

"Dor." She repeated, quickly and short.

I pushed it and her eyes widened as it opened and revealed something new before it closed; her moving back when it almost swung at her. She looked at me and I nodded, motioning her to try. I let go of her and took a step back.

"Open it, go on."

She stared at me before the door again, lifting her hands up slowly to give it a push before jumping back. It wasn't a hard push, but a soft one, so it didn't swing as much. She went back and pushed it, staying there as she watched it. A small smile appeared on her face and I blinked, it being the first one I ever saw on her before.

"Door! Door!" She giggled giving it a rough push.

And she was laughing! This was good progress, real good progress. I reached my hand out and held the door open; she frowned at me for ruining her fun.

"Food?" I asked.

That frown disappeared, "food!"

I placed my hand on her shoulder softly again and gave her a gentle push, she walked into the kitchen and I saw all the chef's looking at us.

"I was wondering who was playing with the door, hello Prince Doranbolt. Who is this?" The head chef asked me.

"She's new here, a guest of sorts and boy is she famished. Would you mind cooking something for us?" I asked.

"Meat! Steak! Chicken!" She yelled out.

The chef looked at me and I shrugged, "you heard the lady."

"Right away Miss..."

I blinked for a minute... what was this girl's name anyway?

"Hey, what is your name?" I asked pulling her to the side.

I shooed the chef away and he bowed, going back to cooking. I started dragging her to a counter, pulling out a chair for her to sit in. She stared at me and I sighed out showing how to do it. She stared at me before trying, lifting her butt high in the air before jumping on. I started clapping when she made it and she stared at me, a peculiar expression on her face.

"So, names. I can't believe I haven't asked for you name yet, or do you even have a name really? If it's a bunch of growls we're going to have to fix that with a normal name, let's hope not though. So, name?" I asked pointing at her.

She looked at herself then looked at me.

"Name."I said again pointing at her.

She wasn't understand... alright, another way I could go at this.

"Doran-bolt," I pronounced pointing to myself.

"Food? Do?" She repeated.

I shook my head, "no food, name. Doran-bolt."

She blinked, "Dorn,btl."

I nodded, "Doran-bolt."

"Dohran-bolt."

I smiled, "Doranbolt."

"Doranbolt."

"Good, good, I'm Doranbolt. Doranbolt." I repeated pointing at myself and motioned to my face.

"Doranbolt. Doranbolt." She repeated over and over.

"You?" I asked pointing at herself.

"Doranbolt!" She answered again.

"No, uh, Doranbolt," I pointed at myself then pointed at her.

I think she got it, or tried to get it. She blinked and pointed a finger at me, "Doranbolt?"

"Yes." I nodded.

She hummed before letting out a growl... that it? Was that supposed to be her name. I sighed out and shook my head. I was expecting to have a name, but if not I was just going to have to give her one. What could I name a creature so exquisite as herself though? Honestly?

"Wendy."

I blinked, my face turning.

"Wendy?" I repeated.

She shook her head and pointed to me, "Doranbolt," then she pointed to herself, "Wendy."

"Wendy." I said pointing at her.

She nodded. I grinned brightly; Wendy! Her name was Wendy! She had a name and her name was Wendy! It suited her, I wouldn't have ever come up with that. How could a dragon come up with a name as normal as Wendy though?

"Wendy." I repeated.

She nodded, "Doranbolt, food? Water? Meat?" She asked.

"Right, yes, yes, can we get some drink over here?! And whatever snacks you have too!" I waved over to the chefs.

A few came running towards up with large pitches of wine, beer, milk, and water along with plates of cookies, pastries, and sandwiches. I couldn't have her spoiling her meal before we had the main course, although I'm sure she would be able to eat them all.

"Leave the milk and cookies," I ordered reaching for a glass.

I placed it in front of her and she frowned, picking it up and holding it upside down.

"Water?" She asked.

"Milk, hold it still now." I told her picking up the pitcher.

She simply stared at me as she placed the cup down, her hands still holding onto it. I started pouring her a glass and she leaned in, staring at the white liquid.

"Milk?" She repeated.

She sniffed it before trying a sip, nodding before gulping the rest of it down. I chuckled as I poured her another glass, pushing the plate of cookies next to her too.

"Cookies; they go really good with milk." I said dropping one in her glass.

I watched it float to the top then picked it back up, biting down on the soft and moist cookie now. Wendy blinked at me before eating cookies by herself; she was not impressed with having both at the same time. I didn't push it and watched her finish the plate all by herself.

"Cookies! Cookies!" She started chanted.

"Good right? Tasty? Yum?" I listed the words on and on.

She grinned at me, "yum! Yum!"

So it seems she knew that word; I chuckled as I reached to pat her head. She glared at me and I held my hand back; alright. Seems she still has her guard up, understandable seeing as I still had mine up with her being chained and all.

"Wendy." I called out to her.

She looked at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said in a soft voice.

She looked at me as she slowly started drinking the rest of her milk; I sighed out and shook my head at her. This language barrier was killing me, but I was going to have to work through this. I'm going to have to power through and teach her, starting with basic table manners. I stared as the chefs came at the perfect moment placing two plates in front of us, prime rib with a baked potatoes and steamed vegetables on the side. They started placing down our silverware next and I pulled on Wendy's chains, holding her hands down.

"Food!" She yelled at me.

I helped up a fork, "fork."

She glared, "fork."

"Knife."

"Knife."

I nodded at her and then held it out; she took it from my hands and just stared at them. I picked up my own two utensils and started showing her how to use them.

"See? Like this," I said cutting into the prime rib.

She started growling and threw her utensils in the air, reaching for the plate with her bare hands. I frowned and slapped her hands away, pushing the plate back.

"No Wendy, you're not going to eat like an animal anymore. You need to learn how to act human." I lectured her.

There was another short growl before she leaped at me. My eyes widened, not prepared for her sudden attack, and the two of us fell out of my chair. She landed on top of me and was squeezing onto my neck; her small little hands couldn't wrap all the way around them though. I grabbed her chains and pulled them up, making her hands fly high in the air.

"Bad," I said in a disproving tone with a frown on my face.

She started growling out again, roaring at me that sounded like she was cursing me out or something. She turned her head and bit into my arm, drawling blood. I flinched, but didn't try to push her off. Instead I dropped her chains and cuffed her face, stroking it lightly. She continued to growl, I saw her glare lessen a little though.

"There, there, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to help you Wendy, I just want to help you." I said lightly, rubbing her head side to side.

Wendy blinked and released my arm, her teeth stained red with my blood. She pointed at me and growled before pointing back at the table and yelling out, "food! Food!"

"You can eat food, you have to learn how to eat though with the fork and knife." I said showing her the motion.

She growled and shook her head, holding up her hands.

"No, you can't. Fork and knife or no food."

Her eyes widened and she started growling out more.

"No."

She roared.

"No. Fork and knife."

There was a glare, a huff, and finally a pout as she nodded. "Fork. Knife."

So she could be reasoned with! I smiled as I helped her back up, setting our chairs upright so we could sit back down in them.

"Good job Wendy, now let's try that again."

"Prince, are you alright?!" A chef asked.

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"But your arm sir, it's bleeding."

"Don't mind it, could you get me some bandage though actually?"

"Right away sir."

"Fork. Knife." Wendy glared as she picked up the two utensils.

She held it awkwardly in the beginning, but after a while I believed she got the hang of if. That wasn't so bad... if she learned everything that quickly only after biting me then I don't think I minded her biting me so much. The chef came back with some bandages and disinfects and I wrapped up my arm, Wendy watching me out the corner of her eyes. When her plate became empty I pushed her mine, not really in the mood for eating.

After she finished both and nodded her head I think it was time to end our little tour. I don't think I could handle another attack with my arm like this and I was a bit tired from dealing with her. She took my energy right out of me. I picked up her chains and we started walking back to her dungeon. Wendy was smarter than I realized, because when I reached the door that led downstairs she stopped and pulled back.

"No! Up! Up! No uh, no uh." She said, pulling her chains away.

"You don't want to go back down there?" I asked.

She shook her head at me, "no, no, no."

Well that was a predicament; I didn't know what to do now. If I put her in a room up here more than likely she was going to try and escape. I'd have to tie her down to the bed, have guards posted inside and out of her doors.

"No, no," she started whining, her eyes wide as she flinched away.

How could I refuse that face?

"Okay! You can stay up here, but if you escape," I said pointing to the window, "you go right back in there." I said pointing to the door.

I think she got it because she started nodded her head up and down.

"Good, come on. I'll show you to your room." I said pulling her alone with me.

Or should I say our room. It would be the easiest since I didn't have any windows and guards were already posted outside of my door. Plus I would be there and truthfully I didn't trust any of the other guards not to use force with her alone; I didn't trust any of them alone with her. As we passed the guards to my room I nodded at them before opening up the door, walking us both in.

"Stay." I said pointing to the ground.

I closed the door behind us and locked it, digging in my pockets for the key to her chains. This might be very dangerous right now, but I'm trusting her. I unlocked the chains and let them fall on the ground. Wendy was frozen for a second before she turned around and started running around my room.

She opened up all the doors and drawers she could reach, picking out my clothes and trinkets and staring at them for a few short seconds before tossing them willy nilly. She started playing with my armor against the wall, flinching back and growling when it fell off the wall and on top of her. She struggled to get out and kicked it, making me laugh.

She tore through my books, knocked my lanterns over, tossed up my blankets to my bed and ripped up my pillows watching the feathers fly. It was like everything inside of here was brand new to her, and it was. She was probably seeing this all for the first time so I allowed her to do whatever she wanted.

When she got to a certain closet that held all my winter coats in it she paused. I walked over to my bed and sat down on it, just watching her reactions. She reached for one and held it to her hand, bringing it to her face before she started purring. She pulled down another and another, all of them onto the ground and started making what I assumed was a nest. She sat right down in the middle, curling up into a ball and pulling my other coats to cover her.

"You're so amusing Wendy."

When I said her name she blinked and looked up at me.

"Come here, here." I said patting my bed.

She narrowed her eyes and curled closer to the coats.

"You can bring them too, come." I said again.

She rolled around and ignored me. I sighed and tilted my head, chuckling a little bit. Well, if she wasn't going to come to me, that just left me going to her. I walked over and laid on the ground next to her, pulling one of my coats to soften up the ground. Wendy turned her head and stared at me, growling soft words I didn't understand.

"Tired?" I asked with a yawn.

She wiggled her nose and laid down, her eyes still open as they stared at me. I simply stared back at her, admiring her face, her looks, her eyes and how sharp they were, but they were getting hazy. I could only assume she was about to fall fast asleep after eating so much and was preparing for it now. I lifted up my hand and started stroking her head, quickening up the process. Wendy blinked and lifted up her own hands. She grabbed me and squeezed where my wrapped up wound was; I flinched and gasped.

Then she licked it. She licked my wound before curling back into a ball and closing her eyes. I could only assume... assume... that was a good thing, right? I chuckled and watched her sleep, can't waiting to finally start talking to her.

She was going to save my people; she was going to save everybody.


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Update! Cough is still here, not as bad. I went to the doctor and they prescribed me some medicine. I showed my sister what the medicine was and she said it was for infections. Infections in the lungs. She asked me if the doctor said I had an infection, I told her now. He said it was just a cold and that I would get over it in a couple of days (I had only been coughing for five days), but my father was irritated with hearing me cough, so he prescribed me this behind the counter prescription drug... so obviously I didn't take it because who knows what that could have done to my body. Like seriously, it's scary what doctor's prescribe to people and these people don't even know what they're taking. Luckily I have a sister who is in nursing school to ask these questions to. Long story short, didn't take the medicine, feeling so much better because four days have passed I believe and I've been drinking tea and relaxing. Only problem I have now is this pain on my side rib, but sister says I coughed to hard and bruised my muscles. Other than that I am a okay now! Don't know why I told you all of this! None of you probably care! I just wanted to warn you to be careful with what drugs you take, because they may harm your body! Hahahaha! Enjoy!**

* * *

Human Heart.

Chapter 5.

* * *

After that night... I guess she became used to me, or took a liking to me. I couldn't get any of my prince work done because a guard would always come in telling me our 'special guest' was just repeating my name over and over, refusing to eat, refusing to learn, refusing to listen to anyone else other than me. I guess I should have counted myself lucky; if she liked me then maybe she'd be willing to help me.

I had to put my life on pause as I helped her continue hers. She was a fast learner when motivated, usually I'd reward her with food, cookies, sweets, she seemed to love strawberries. Slowly she learned to sleep on a bed as I explained and showed her how much more comfy it was, but she still preferred to use my fur coats rather than my blankets. I had to order a fur blanket for her not to ruin anymore; it seemed to do the trick.

Not once yet did I find her trying to kill me in my sleep... she must be learning. She was getting better at learning how to speak within the month. There were still grumbles and words she couldn't pronounce correctly, but I could understand her now. I could talk to her, listen to what she was saying... not that she had much to say in the beginning.

"Prince?" A voice came from behind my door along with a knock.

"Come in," I called out.

Wendy stiffened up and peeked her head out from under the bed at our guest; a soldier walked in and bowed to me, holding out a scroll.

"A letter from your father just came in."

I sighed and got up of bed, reaching out for it.

"Thanks, you're free to go on." I waved him off.

He bowed and closed the door after him, Wendy crawling out from under the bed as I sat back down on the bed. She hopped on and started reaching for what was in my hand. I held it out of her reach, but she still came at me for it.

"What?! What?! Gimme!" She started reaching.

"Na-ah, not for you." I waved a finger at her.

"I want it! I want it!"She fought with me.

I chuckled lightly as I let her grab it; she started sniffing the scroll before licking it softly, scrunching her face up when she tasted it. She threw it back towards me and I pulled the seal off, opening it up wide.

"What? What?" She asked peeking at the letter.

"It's from my father, not for you." I said scanning through it.

She started nudging against me, trying to draw my attention back. I didn't notice her until I was done though. Father was able to add another kingdom to our side, but the number of soldiers still weren't enough so he was going to travel to another four kingdoms. He said that three months really might be happening and he should be back before spring.

"Doranbolt! Doranbolt! Doranbolt! DORANBOLT!" Wendy screamed slapping my face.

"What?!" I yelled back at her.

She flinched a little, probably not prepared for me to yell back at her, before recovering her normal facade and looking at me, "Wendy, outside! Outside! Let's go!" She pouted pulling my arm.

"What? No, it's about to get dark."

"Outside! Wendy wants to go outside now!" She glared.

"I, I want to go outside, not Wendy." I corrected.

"Please!" She yelled.

I sighed, "please only works if you're asking nicely."

"Doranbolt! Outside!"

I took a deep breath and got out of bed, watching her run around the room waiting for me to lead the way. Make her happy, keep her happy. If I don't do this who knows what might happen... I know actually. She'll annoy me until I take her outside and then I'll probably kill her to shut her up and take her outside. In the end she wins, this way though I get less of a headache. I opened the door and nodded at my guards.

"We're going for a walk around the castle," I said holding onto Wendy's hand.

"Yes sire." They nodded their heads at me.

She was cheering and jumping up and down, careful not to let go of my hand. It was my order if they ever saw Wendy alone to capture her and lock her up in the cells. She didn't believe my warnings and ran off once, I kept her down there for a full day and she learned her lesson.

There was a slight breeze outside as the sky was dyed an orange and purple color. I looked around to check the guards in their positions before I released her hand, allowing her to roam on her own. She ran as fast as she could all over the empty field, rolling around in the hay, messing with the training dummies where the knights practiced, roaring at the livestock in the farms and watching them run away with a smile on her face.

I watched and followed after her, making sure that she didn't do anything that she wasn't supposed to. We came across the gate leading outside of the castle, it being closed up away from the public since it was about to be night. She stopped in from of it and stared... completely still.

"Wendy," I called out to her.

"Doranbolt... outside."

"We are outside."

"No," she started growling out words, "beyond, beyond... outside." She said looking towards the gates again.

"Come on Wendy, come right now." I told her.

She started walking back over, grabbing my hand again, "why not?"

Because if I did you'd run somewhere so far away I'd never be able to reach or find you again.

"Why do you want to leave?"

Wendy hummed and tilted her head at me.

"Outside, why do you want to go?" I asked pointing beyond the gates.

She gave me a sad look and growled something before saying, "family."

Family... she had a family, her dragons or whatever they were she considered them her family. I reached out and patting her head with my free hand as I started walking us back in.

"You'll see family again, one day. I promise you Wendy." I told her.

"Wendy see family now."

"Is Wendy hungry? Come, let's eat."

Wendy shot me a glare and huffed, "mean, mean Doranbolt."

I chuckled, "I'm mean? Fine, no food then. Straight to bed."

Her face turned grave, "no! No! Food! Food! Wendy hungry, HUN-GRY!" She growled out.

"Alright, alright, food then bed. Let's go back inside."

I started walking us back inside of the castle, there was resistance though. I turned my head and saw Wendy looking back at the gate again. She stared at it for a quick while before turning back to me, her eyes watery. After she blinked though she looked back to normal and started walking back with me.

I pretended not to see anything.

* * *

"Wendy."

She growled as the ink feather in her hand glided across the paper, poorly written alphabet showing on it.

"Your family, who are they?"

She paused her writing, "family?"

"Yeah, the family you want to get back to. Who are they?"

Wendy flipped her paper around and started writing again, I looked at it but couldn't make out the lines and squiggles. She lifted the paper up to me and started pointing at the picture.

"Mama Grandine!" She said to me.

It was a dragon... she drew a dragon. It was a poorly drawn one, but there were wings and a large circle for the body, and more lines on top which could be horns? Or maybe scales? Fur? Hold on-

"Did you say Mama Grandine?" I asked.

She nodded her head up and down before looking back at the picture, hugging it close to her chest, "Mama Grandine," she mumbled.

She believed her mother was a dragon, how though? I understand if she was raised by them, but after seeing me and everyone else who looked just like her in the castle she should have at least start to question what she is exactly.

"Are you a dragon Wendy?" I asked.

Wendy blinked at me and smiled before she roared loudly and proudly. I should... teach her one thing at a time. Once she got the writing and talking done then I would start teaching her about how the world works and where our origins come from. Until then though, I could work with this.

"Anyone else in your family?" I asked.

"Yes, yes!" She nodded.

"Could you draw them for me?"

Wendy's eyes sparkled at this assignment and reached for another piece of paper. I took her Grandine one and wrote her name on the bottom corner of it, putting it next to me. She drew more dragons for me, each with different names; some were large, some looked like babies, but I had to pause when she drew a stick figure of a human.

"Who is that?" I asked looking at the picture.

"Natsu! Natsu, Natsu!" She giggled.

"Is he a dragon too? He looks human." I said scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Natsu dragon, fire dragon."

I picked up a picture of a dragon she drew and held it up, "who does Natsu look more like? This... Igneel, or you?" I asked.

Wendy hummed and tilted her head, "Wendy, look like Wendy, but eats like Papa Igneel!"

"Are there more of you? Who look like you with the dragons?"

"Yup! Whole family! Big family!"

I dropped the papers back on the desk and covered my mouth. A whole family... a whole family... dragons were kidnapping babies and raising them as their own. For what purpose though? For what reason? To eat them? No, they wouldn't be allowing them to call them Mama and Papa if they were just going to eat them.

We ran out of paper soon, but Wendy still had more dragons to draw and started drawing on the backsides of the pages she already drew on. Around eighty dragons... there were around eighty dragons, maybe even more, living in our kingdom. I couldn't believe this, I couldn't believe this.

"Doranbolt! Draw, draw!" Wendy started pouting as she ran out of space.

"No, enough drawing, get back to your studies. I'll be right back Wendy, stay here." I said gathering all the papers up together.

"But Doranbolt-"

"Stay here Wendy!" I yelled at her.

I stalked to the door and slammed it behind me, walking down the hall to the war meeting room. There had to be some advisers there or something, and my guess was correct when I saw three of them there including the captain of our military guard Lahar.

"I have information about the dragons roaming our lands." I told them slamming the papers down on the table.

"What is this Prince?" Lahar asked lifting up one of them.

"The dragons, the dragons that are here. Wendy, the dragon rider we captured, just drew these all out for me. There's more than seventy of them and Wendy isn't the only dragon rider, they have more humans too." I said moving around the pages to show them.

"Igneel? Grandine? Gajeel? Sting? Is this for real? How reliable are these?"

"Pretty reliable, all I did was ask her to draw her family out and we ran out of paper for her pictures. There could be more than these, much more." I said, my eyes widening.

"Do you know what this means?"

"That the attacks that we've been seeing have been nothing compared to what they truly are capable of. They've been playing with us, toying with us. I can't believe this!" I yelled slamming my hand on the table.

"Well it's a good thing our King has gone to get reinforcements, because if all of this is real then we're definitely going to be needing them." Lahar said.

"What else have you gotten from her? Their location perhaps? Weaknesses? If we have the upper hand against them then we shouldn't have a problem slaying them all."

"Nothing else yet, I've just taught her how to speak. It'll be a little while longer before I can ask her for other things; she thinks we were just having fun drawing, no idea she was giving me all this information to kill her kind." I mumbled.

There was a pat on my back, "nice work Prince. This is going to help nicely for us to prepare for the upcoming war."

I nodded, "there are more than one type of dragons. The ones that have these fuzzy looking things, those are sky dragons. The one with spikes are fire, the one that are just straight lines metal, all black is shadow, barely drawn is light, this spiky ones shooting out everywhere here is electric. There's also water, earth, and I'm not so sure about these. Whatever word it is she hasn't learn yet, but prepare for the worst." I said scattering the papers around and showing them.

"Understood Prince."

I nodded and leaned up straight, "I trust you will handle these. If you excuse me now."

"Thank you Prince."

"Thank you Prince."

"Farewell Prince Doranbolt; King Gryder is sure to be proud when he gets back to see all you've accomplished."

I smiled lightly and nodded again before taking my leave. A whole army, a whole army of dragons. If we don't come up with a fast solution and quick then there was no way any of us would stand a chance against them. No one would survive if they all sprang to action and started attacking the villages. I couldn't believe this was real, I couldn't believe this. When had their numbers gone up so much?

If I didn't come up with our solution soon then our kingdom was going to be completely over run and ruled by dragons. The question that was on my mind the most though was why hadn't that already happened?

* * *

"NO!" Wendy roared tearing the fabric off her shoulders.

"Please Miss Wendy, calm down," a maid sighed fretting over her.

"No, no, no! Doranbolt!" She yelled out my name.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, looking up from my scroll seeing Wendy ripping her dress to pieces leaving her just in her bottoms soon. I quickly averted my eyes, blushing lightly as I tried to forget the image I just saw.

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

"No clothes! Clothes itchy! Clothes ugh! Wendy wants old clothes!" Wendy complained.

"You're a lady Wendy and ladies wear dresses."

"No dresses! No dresses!"

I peeked up and found her pouting at me, the maid holding a fabric up trying to cover her. I sighed out in relief lightly and stood up from my chair, walking over to her.

"You don't like the clothes?" I asked.

Wendy shook her head, "no clothes!"

"But I like clothes," I said.

"Doranbolt wear them!"

I started laughing and Wendy smiled at me, huffing and nodding like she had proven her point. I stood up and walked over to the dress rack, looking among the dresses until one popped out at me. It was the same color as her hair, light and breezy, a few lace ribbons here and there.

"Try this one." I said holding it out to her.

Wendy looked at me and stuck her tongue out.

"If you wear it I'll take you outside."

Her ears twitched, "outside?"

"Yes, outside."

"Outside gate too?"

I chuckled walked back over, "yes, outside gate too."

She threw the fabric covering her off and again, I averted my eyes trying to get that image not burned into my mind. She was much more peaceful this time around and when she was all set she looked... really good. I couldn't even tell that she was a savage anymore. There was a frown on her face as she patted at her dress, growing lightly to herself as she tried moving around.

"Wendy hates this."

"Doranbolt loves it."

She looked up at me and stuck her tongue out again.

"Maid, fix her hair a bit so we can leave. Just a bit longer Wendy." I told her.

Wendy huffed and followed the maid to a chair, growling out loudly as she started getting her hair brushed and fixed. Soon her long flowing hair was in high ponytails beside her, not cuffing and covering her face anymore. She was really frowning now, tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

She looked at me and blinked, "outside?"

"Yes, outside now. Come on." I said holding my hand out.

Wendy scurried over and held it tightly, following my lead outside of the room. I informed the guards of my journey and quickly put on my disguise, a coat hiding my emblems and a hat over my head so people couldn't recognize me so easily. I brought us to the stables and looked around for my favorite house, pulling him over and petting his mane.

"Come on," I told her.

Wendy started sniffing at my horse, growling lightly, "food?"

"No, no! Mest here isn't food! He's a friend, a good friend." I said.

"Friend? Friend. No food." She repeated.

"Correct, come here. Let me give you a boost." I said walking over to her.

I placed my arms underneath her armpits and lifted her up into the air, placing her on the saddle of my horse. Wendy clung to my arms with wide eyes, shaking her head.

"Wendy doesn't like this." She growled.

"Wendy will, trust Doranbolt." I said hopping on after her.

I kicked Mest's side and he went charging off, out of the stables and soon out of the gates of the castle off to town. Wendy started screamed and held on tightly, making me laugh a little as we raced off. I slowed down so it wouldn't be as scary for her and it worked, slowly her hands dug out of my shoulders and she was just looking around.

"Weird dragon, no fly?" She asked.

"Not dragon Wendy, horse, and no fly." I repeated to her.

"Horse... horse good to eat?"

"No!" I yelled at her.

She frowned and started growling some things to me I couldn't understand. We started getting closer and closer to the village, my people appearing more and more. Wendy flinched when the first one appeared on the side of the road resting. She leaned inside of my chest while I nodded at the guy before continuing on.

"No," she whispered.

"No what? No horse? We're almost there Wendy, just a bit more and we can start walking around the village. See?" I asked her pointing up ahead.

I saw all the houses and life that was happening in the village ahead of us, the town bursting with all types of people. That was good. I was worrying a little because we left so early and I didn't want anything to be closed when I showed her around, but right now it seemed everything was open and bursting with life. I wonder what place I should take her first? Obviously food since she was always hungry.

"No Doranbolt," Wendy started crying.

Wait a second, crying?"

"Wendy?" I asked looking down at her.

She was causing a scene now, the other people around us looking as she flinched and moved away. I tried wrapping my arm around her waist to keep her from falling, but it seems that's exactly what Wendy wanted to do because she pushed at my chest and jumped off, kicking off her shoes as she started running away from the town and towards the open plains in the distance.

"Dammit it!" I yelled making Mest follow after her.

What was she doing, escaping? Was it too early to start introducing her to everything else? I thought we were making great progress, but it seems all she wanted to do was escape from me. Well I couldn't let that happen. I caught up pretty fast to her and reached out my arm, swooping her up and placing her back on the saddle.

"No Doranbolt! Wendy doesn't want to go with the monsters! Wendy will behave! No monsters, no monsters!" She was crying at me.

Crying, tears in her eyes as she looked really scared. Monsters? What monsters were she talking about? There were no monsters in that village, just regular people, humans... or did- did the dragons grow her up thinking that we were monsters?

I stopped my horse and set her back on the ground, jumping off with her. Her dress was ruined now, mud and grass stains on it, small tears where twigs or maybe a sharp rock cut through it as we ran. Wendy sat on the ground shaking and started rubbing her eyes.

"You're scared of monsters?" I asked sitting down next to her.

Wendy nodded her head, "monsters hurt family, monsters are mean. Mama Grandine has a scar from monsters, monsters tried to kill me once but Mama Grandine saved me. Wendy hates monsters."

"Am... am I a monster?" I asked lightly.

Wendy sniffed and looked at me; she leaned over and started sniffing at me, "Wendy doesn't know. Looks like one, but doesn't smell like one. Doranbolt never hurt Wendy, so maybe Doranbolt isn't monster. Doranbolt even give Wendy food and that's all Wendy want. Food to eat."

I narrowed my eyebrows, what does she mean like that?

"Wendy doesn't want to go back to monsters."

"It's alright, it's fine, we won't Wendy. We can stay right here," I sighed rubbing the top of her head, hoping she wouldn't start crying again.

"Doranbolt nice too. Come on, Doranbolt and Wendy can hunt for food!" Wendy cheered standing back up.

Hunt? As in go to a local farm and start killing the animals for food?

"No, no, no! If you're hungry then we have to go back home, back to the castle."

"But Wendy doesn't want to go back to the castle!"

"Then we don't have too, but if Wendy is hungry we have to go back."

Wendy started glaring and frowning before she huffed, "fine. Doranbolt and Wendy can just fight."

"Yeah, we can just...-" hold on a second, did she just say figh- "oof!" I groaned out as she tackled me.

I fell to the ground with Wendy over me, growling and giggling above as she pinned me down.

"Doranbolt lose."

"No fair, Doranbolt didn't know." I said.

How could she say we're fighting and then all of a sudden attack me when I still didn't understand the fighting?

"Doranbolt lose, Doranbolt lose!" She started giggling.

I raised an eyebrow at her before switching our positions, holding her hands down as I hovered over with a grin on my face.

"Doranbolt win, Wendy lose."

She tried struggling underneath me, but I was too powerful and held her down easily. Finally she gave up and huffed, an adorable pout on her face as she glared at me.

"Doranbolt win."

I grinned and got up off her, expecting the two of us to play a differed game now, but she just tackled me again and laughed as we rolled around in the grass. It wasn't an unpleasant day. Compared to what I had in store to us just hanging out in the grass fields wasn't better at all, but I believe we had more fun here. It was amusing seeing her run around trying to chase dragonflies and butterflies, roaring at small animals that were scurrying through the fields, rolling down hills and eating up flowers. She made me try and eat one and started growling when I didn't, so I quickly took a bite out of it and spat out all the petals when she turned away. Finally it got to the point where both our stomachs were growling, but Wendy refused to say anything. She just sat down in my lap and curled there, resting her eyes for a bit.

"Wendy, time to go home." I said petting her hair.

"That's not Wendy home, Wendy wants to go back to real home. Why Wendy and Doranbolt have to go back?" She asked, her bright brown eyes opening up wide staring at me.

"Because that's Doranbolt home and for right now Wendy is staying with Doranbolt."

"Why? Why can't Doranbolt and Wendy go to Wendy's home?"

Her home? Filled with dragons? Because I'd obviously get eaten alive if I walked into the dragon's den... hold on though. Wendy's home? Where the dragons are?... if I was able to get her to take me there I could find out the location of the dragons and then even launch a surprise attack! They wouldn't know what hit them! Just like how we never know what hits us! But I couldn't do this today, not right now when I'm unprepared to face them, not while Wendy still probably doesn't trust me enough and can only speak in fractions. I'd need for her to trust me know so I would know that she would protect me in front of those dragons.

"One day Doranbolt will go to Wendy's home, but until then Wendy must return home with Doranbolt."

Wendy looked at me and sighed before looking away, "Doranbolt meanie."

"Doranbolt is nice." I chuckled at her.

She rolled around in my lap and started playing with the grass, humming lightly to herself. I watched as she did so, picking off stray twigs and grass strands that found their way into her hair while we were playing. I'm sure I had some in my hair as well, but I'd get rid of those after taking a quick bath back home.

"Why Doranbolt jump?"

"What?"

"Jump, jump! Why Doranbolt jump when Wendy jump? How Doranbolt know Mama Grandine won't be there to catch Wendy?"

What was she talking ab-oh. When she first tried escaping, through the window. Jump, jump... of course. Had she been wondering about that all this time?

"I jumped, um, Doranbolt jump because Doranbolt didn't want Wendy to get hurt."

She started growling at words, "why?"

"Because Doranbolt likes Wendy and Doranbolt doesn't want Wendy getting hurt."

"Doranbolt likes Wendy?" Wendy repeated.

"Yeah, we're friends." I said.

Wendy looked up at me, "Wendy like Doranbolt now too, but old Doranbolt was a meanie. Wendy glad old Doranbolt changed to new Doranbolt."

I was a little confusing there, but I think she was saying that I'm nicer now and she likes how I'm not a mean person anymore. A compliment, I think... yeah, a compliment. I smiled lightly and started petting her head.

"Thanks Wendy."

Wendy nodded and stood up, "Wendy hungry now! Wendy will go back to Doranbolt's home if Doranbolt promises to visit Wendy's home with Wendy one day."

"Doranbolt promises, so let's go back home. Doranbolt hungry too."

Wendy started giggling as she ran back to our horse, running around it and sniffing at him.

"Wendy so hungry Wendy could eat Mest." She grinned licking her lips.

"No! My horse is not to eat! Come on, we'll have food in you in a minute or so." I told her.

Wendy simply grinned and laughed at me before the two of us started heading back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: EVERYONE IF YOU LOVE MY WORK PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD! I WILL BE SELLING COOKIES AT THIS YEARS ANIME EXPO IN CALIFORNIA! IF YOU DON'T LIVE THERE IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME IF YOU TOLD OTHERS! THE MONEY I'M MAKING THERE WILL HELP ME SUPPORT A TRIP FOR ME AND MY FAMILY! I AM A PROFESSIONAL PASTRY CHEF, I COME FROM A PET FREE SMOKE FREE HOME, I KNOW ALL THE DOS AND DONTS OF SANITATION! I WILL BE SELLING YURI ON ICE COOKIES AND HAIKYUU FOR 5 BUCKS A BAG! THANK YOU! GOOD BYE!**

* * *

Human Heart.

Chapter 6.

* * *

"Ooff!" I grunted out, waking up from my slumber as I felt something heavy land on me.

"Doranbolt, Dor-an-bolt!" Wendy started slapping at my cheeks.

"What? Night time, sleep Wendy, sleep." I moaned rolling around.

"Doranbolt growl."

… Doranbolt growl? I blinked and looked over at Wendy lying in bed next to me, her head peeking out from all the furry coats she had wrapped around herself. There was a frown on her face as she stared up at me, nudging me again with her hand. Growl?

"I am growling?" I asked her.

Did she mean snoring? Was I snoring and keeping her up?

"No, Doranbolt growl. Grrrrr."

"Oh, you want me to growl... why?"

Wendy started growling out to me, "Mama Grandine growl in her sleep. Helps Wendy sleep. Doranbolt no growl tonight, Wendy want Doranbolt to growl."

Mama Grandine? Oh, her mother dragon. She wants me to sound like her... was she missing her right now? This is the first time Wendy's ever asked me to do such a thing. I rolled around until I was facing her and started humming.

"Grrrr." Wendy growled.

"Grrahrggggrrrrah," I tried to growl back.

Wendy started giggling right next to me, "sound like a-" she started growling the words and laughing again.

I frowned at her and reached out, pulling at her cheek lightly to make her stop. It worked. She growled between her laughs and slapped my hand away.

"Doranbolt bad growler."

"Well sorry I can't growl as good as a dragon, now go to bed."

Wendy giggled again and scooted over a little closer, lying her head on my chest. I froze up a little bit, never having this much contact with her before. Usually she stays on her side of the bed or wrapped under the blankets and occasionally rolls around and starts kicking me, but this time she was actually moving of her own accord and lying on my chest.

"Doranbolt still good dragon, Wendy has decided that Doranbolt Wendy's dragon now."

"Dragon, that's good." I yawned out.

What time was it right now? Obviously late and dark since no lights were shining through my windows and my eyes felt like they were about to shut any second now and never reopen. I groaned and grunted again as Wendy started growling over me, lying down at my chest.

"What Wendy? I'm tired! Doranbolt is sleepy," I whined.

"Wendy thought long and hard and has decided that Doranbolt good monster, so Wendy gonna make Doranbolt Wendy's dragon."

Dragon? "What Wendy? Start making sense."

Her hands brushed against my neck and for a second I thought she was going to chock me; I waited to see what she was doing and found her fingers brushing against my collarbone, pulling down my nightshirt. With no warning at all she leaned over and started biting me. Right on the neck! I hissed and jumped, but her fangs didn't retract until a few moments later when she pulled away and grinned at me, small drops of blood on her lips.

"Doranbolt now Wendy's dragon."

Dragon? Her biting me made me into a dragon? What sense did that make? Then again what sense did any dragons make? Wendy started pulling down her shirt and I pulled it back up to hide anything I shouldn't be seeing right now, my face heating up. She tugged at the shoulders and tilted her head.

"Doranbolt turn, claim Wendy." She said.

Was this part of her dragon ritual? My head was so foggy right now I could barely understand what was going on, just that I was a dragon now. If I was a dragon now though did that mean I was accepted by other dragons too? Would this ritual help me not get killed when I went to find out where her family was living out? And if I did this, would she finally let me go to sleep!

"Fine," I growled out leaned over.

Wendy started laughing, "Doranbolt growl, Doranbolt gro-ow."

I bit into her neck softly, pulling away right when I tasted her blood. She nodded at me and seemed proud before lying back in bed next to me, curling up into my side and resting her head on my chest.

"Doranbolt Wendy dragon, Wendy Doranbolt dragon."

"Yeah, yeah, dragons, dragons, go to sleep now." I mumbled.

I think she finally did because I didn't remember waking up again that night.

* * *

I felt eyes on me early in the morning. When I peeked open my eye Wendy was hovering right over me, a smile on her face as she stared. I rolled around to the other side of the bed, but this time she growled over on top of me and continued to stare.

"Morning Doranbolt, morning Doranbolt!" She sang.

"Morning Wendy," I groaned.

I guess this meant that I was supposed to get up now. I started leaning up and Wendy jumped off me, sitting on the bed quietly as she stared and beamed at me. I wonder what was with her?

"Hungry?" I asked.

Wendy nodded her head, "waiting for Doranbolt to wake to eat."

She was waiting? That's weird, I usually wake up to her screaming about being hungry.

"Alright, get dressed and we'll go get food."

Wendy scurried off the bed and ran into the closet, throwing all her clothes on the floor before holding up a plain and simple white gown. I averted my eyes as she started stripping her clothes off, reminding myself to tell her tutor to explain modesty and why we wear clothes. I peeked back and saw her fully clothed staring down at the purple bruise mark she had on her shoulder. When did she get such a thi-

My eyes widened a little as I remembered her strange little ritual last night. I ran over to the mirror and looked at my neck, seeing a darker bruise on there.

"Damn," I hissed.

That looked like it really hurt; did I have clothes that covered that? Being careful not to step over Wendy's clothes, I started looking through my closet until I found a turtle neck shirt. I took off my night shirt and placed that own, looking back in the mirror to find the bruise hidden.

Wendy started growling at me, her eyes glaring.

"What? We're going to get food in a minute." I told her.

"No Doranbolt! Wendy can't see mark! No one can see mark!" She growled.

"Mark? You want me to show this?" I asked pulling down my shirt.

"Wendy wear mark proudly! Doranbolt must too!"

Was she being serious right now? That glare in her eyes was telling me so... I sighed and took my shirt off, placing on another one that showed that hideous mark on my neck before changing my pants too. Wendy started smiling down, twirling around me giggling. I've never seen her so happy before.

"Now Wendy, after breakfast Doranbolt has to work so can you go to study with the teacher like a good dragon?"

"But Wendy want Doranbolt with Wendy."

"I know, but Doranbolt has important work."

"Can Wendy come?"

"No, you can't."

Wendy started pouting, "will Doranbolt come visit?"

"If Wendy is being good, yes Doranbolt will visit, with food too."

"Okay!" Her face brightened up, "Wendy will go, Wendy will go."

She was acting so much easier to deal with and so much more kinder and understanding. Whatever ritual we did last night it really changed her attitude with me. Maybe I had finally gained her trust? Maybe I'd be able to discover where the Dragon's nest is sooner than I thought?

* * *

"Um sire?"

"If it's a question about the mark on my neck don't mention it; I went through this dragon ritual thing yesterday and now apparently I'm a dragon meaning I'm trustworthy. It is the reason I gathered all of you here today. I'm planning on finding where the dragon nest is in a week or so with Wendy as my guide."

"But your majesty!"

"Sire!"

"No!"

"Quiet, settle down. It's not up to any of you, this is something I as your Prince and future king has decided."

"At least bring someone along with you, guards, soldiers, whatever you need."

"Impossible. She doesn't trust any of you and I'm sure if I bring an army I'll be seen as intimidating to the other dragons. No, it will only be us. I'm going to need you all to make the necessary preparations for my journey though; I don't know how long or far it will be so prepare for the worse."

"This is crazy talk you're talking about your majesty! We already have the dragon girl, let's continue with our first plan or at least wait until your father comes back so we can get his second opinion."

"I cannot wait for my father-"

"Prince! I understand that you want to prove to your father how worthy you are, but this is your life we're talking about! None of us want to risk that!"

"I'd gladly give up my life for my kingdom! I'd gladly give up my single life in order to save the hundreds and thousands! Now this isn't a suggestion, but an order! If you're worrying about my safety, don't! I'll be leaving a trail behind of me for you to find me; if I don't come back in two weeks then you can send how many armies you want! Is that understand?!"

All my advisers looked at each other before sighing out, finally agreeing with me. I nodded my head and smiled, thanking them before we talked about the future plans. They may think of me as crazy, they may think of me as too eager, but they couldn't see what I was seeing.

A kingdom with no dragons.

A kingdom where we all are free.

They must have not loved this kingdom enough either if they aren't willing to sacrifice my one life to save a thousand. Giving my life up for my people is nothing, my mother did it to save me. As long as I do it for something I love... I did not fear death.


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17:**

 **NOTICE**

 **I have not left the fanfic world again. I have been super busy though this entire past few weeks. There was an anime expo in the beginning of this month that I prepared for and went, and then I was also preparing for my trip to Japan starting tomorrow, and before that I was dealing with college things because they messed up my transcripts and now I have to fix it, but I can't because I'll be out of the country, and everything is just a giant mess. Anyway, with all that being said, I will not be able to update anymore of my fanfics until the 16 of July. JULY 16! That is when I'm coming back, and even then I'll probably update my stories on the 20th because I'll have to settle in and find myself a job. Sorry for the delay, I hope you all wish my a safe trip though! Bye bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I'm back from Japan and ready to continue doing what I do best! Writing fanfictions! Hahaha!**

* * *

Human Heart.

Chapter 7.

* * *

"Wendy? Wendy where are you?" I called out in my room.

Her head stuck out from under the bed and she started smiling.

"Doranbolt!" She cheered crawling out.

Her hair was a mess and the straps from her dress were nearly falling off, all these smudge marks covering her head to toe. I sighed lightly when she hugged me, walking her over to my seat.

"Stay still." I said reaching for my brush on my dresser.

"Why Doranbolt? Why?"

"Because you look like a mess," I told her picking her hair up.

Wendy stared at me through the mirror and I smiled lightly at her reflection before looking at her long dark blue hair. It was such a strange and unique color, but so beautiful. I started brushing her hair, catching small tangles. Wendy growled lightly before she started purring, humming to herself as she closed her eyes shut.

"You have pretty hair." I told her.

"Pretty?" Wendy repeated.

"Yeah, pretty, beautiful, cute, it's a compliment."

"Compliment?" She mumbled.

"Did we not teach you those words?" I asked myself with a small frown.

Wendy turned her head and stared at me, "pretty? Wendy pretty?"

Is she pretty? I stared at Wendy, really staring at her and admiring everything about her. She had such wide eyes, much sharper and brighter than the other girls around. I wonder why that was? Maybe because she was raised in the wild, but I really did like that about her. Despite being raised by dragons, her hair was really soft against my fingertips and so much longer even though she was so small and young. I reached out one of my fingers and rubbed my knuckles against her cheek, feeling her smooth skin. Wendy frowned and bit my knuckle lightly.

"Wendy pretty? Pretty or no?"

"You're beautiful," I whispered to her.

Wendy blinked and tilted her head, "pretty? Beautiful? Same? Or no good?"

"Better, beautiful better."

She started smiling, "Doranbolt beautiful too."

"Thank you, now turn back around and let me finish." I said.

Wendy giggled as she did as told; I don't know how long I brushed her hair for, but pretty soon I saw her nodding off and carried her to bed. She curled up next to me, her finger tracing the bruise she made on my neck.

"Wendy... will Mama Grandine like me?"

She hummed, "Mama Grandine?"

"If I go with you to see her and your family, will they eat me?"

"Dragons don't like monsters, taste bad. Dragons never eat monsters."

They don't eat us? "Never?"

"No, monsters is yucky. Doranbolt taste yucky as well, Wendy remembers taste."

"Why do the dragons kill the monsters then?"

Wendy yawned lightly, "family don't mean to; all family wants is food. Monsters not like Doranbolt, Monsters don't share food. Dragons don't mean to."

Dragons don't mean to? You mean they've been killing us accidentally for the past ten, twenty, thirty years? On accident? For what? Food? I wasn't understanding that much, I couldn't understand that much. The reason why so many people have been dying?

"Wendy, what do you mean by that, Wendy?" I shook her awake.

She was growling in her sleep though, swatting me away. I sighed and gave up, leaving her alone. We could talk about this tomorrow. Day by day, step by step, I was getting closer to figuring out this dragon mess. Soon we'd win, soon all of them would be gone and then...

And then...

What was going to happen to Wendy?

… I'd take care of her. Would she want to stay with me though after killing her family? No, I wouldn't allow her to figure it out. After finding out where the dragons are living I'll keep her locked inside, locked away inside of my kingdom so she can never figure what will happen to her family. I'd make sure she never needed anything in her life, made sure she'd have everything she'd ask for, treat like a princess and even a queen. She's the reason why I'm able to save my kingdom.

The least I could do is take care of her for the rest of her life.

* * *

"Doranbolt! Does Wendy have to wear this?! Mama Grandine won't recognize Wendy like this!" Wendy called out, twirling around in her dress.

"Of course she will." I told her.

Wendy pouted as she tugged at some of her ribbons on her dress, "too much fluff."

I tried to remember what she first came in here wearing, I'm sure it was some fur though. I didn't know if we had any dresses like that. Thinking about it that dress really wasn't good for traveling in. What were the maids thinking dressing her like that.

"What do you want to wear?" I asked.

Wendy's face lit up as she ran around the room, pulling out one of my dark blue shirts. She ripped her dress off and I found the ceiling very interesting at the moment. A few minutes later she was wearing one of my shirts, falling all the way down to her knees and off her shoulders.

"That's my shirt." I told her.

She nodded and brought the sleeves to her face, "it smells like you! Mama Grandine will know you're a dragon with your scent on Wendy."

I hummed. Dragons were good with scents and if this kept me from getting eaten then... I walked over in my closet and looked for a belt.

"Doranbolt?"

"Stay still," I said walking back to her.

I wrapped a belt tightly around her waist and started buttoning up the top buttons of the shirt, rolling up her sleeves and tugging her shoulders down so her mark would be showing. Every time it started fading she would make me put it on again, her doing the same for me except she would attack me randomly without warning to mark me back up.

"There, it sort of looks like a dress... maybe. At least it's covering you up." I said looking at her.

"Hooray! Hooray! Mama Grandine! Papa Igneel! Family! Let's, go, go, go Doranbolt!" Wendy started cheering.

I started following her through the halls, nodding at my workers we passed. Finally we got to the last gate and I started talking to my advisers for the trip.

"Everything is all packed up on your stallion Prince Doranbolt, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that will be all. We'll be keeping in contact soon, I shouldn't be gone for long." I said patting his shoulder.

"Be careful Prince."

"Of course, let's go Wendy." I said saddling up the horse.

Wendy jumped on and started giggling, excited, happy that she was finally about to return home. I tried to act excited too, but I knew I was nervous inside. Who wouldn't be walking inside of a home filled with probably hundreds of dragons? When I came up with the plan two weeks ago it seemed good enough, but now that I was finally doing this... no, everything was going to be alright. Wendy could speak nearly perfect English now, our bond is stronger than ever, nothing was going to go wrong. We were going to be alright.

"Hiyah," I called out kicking my horse's sides.

My horse started running in the distance, outside of the gates and towards the plains of my kingdom. Wendy was cheering and pointing the way, so happy it seemed contagious. I've never seen her act like this before, then again she was my prisoner so of course she would never act his happy. She lead me far off into the corners of my kingdom, deep into the mountains straight to a cave we arrived at days later after our journey.

"Wendy?" I asked, stopping Mest when she started acting funny.

"Here, here! Mama Gradine!" She started growling out words, echoing inside of the cave.

A loud growl return sending my horse into a panic, which I struggled to settle down.

"Go Doranbolt go! Hiyah!" Wendy said kicking at the Mest's side.

We went charging into the cave, my eyes wide with panic. What in the world was that growl back there? A dragon? It had to be, but it sounded more softer than I remembered. It was dark for the longest time, but Wendy seemed to know which way to go. After a while there was a light at the end of the tunnel we started heading over towards.

When we made it to the clearing I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was a fortress around the mountains, a fortress with a large lake and forest right in the middle. No wonder we never knew where they came from, no wonder we could never found them. The mountains blocked them off to us and I'm sure we've never found that cave before or even thought twice passing it by. Scattered all across the plains were dragons, far and wide, some nearly as large as the mountain themselves while others looked like baby ones, the size of my horse. Wendy jumped off and left me behind, went running towards these creatures growling out loud and roaring.

I got off my horse and starting patting his neck, watching as the dragons all started growling and roaring back. I didn't recognize any from the pictures she drew except for Grandine, and the only reason I knew that was because she was the only fluffy dragon here. Wendy jumped onto her fur and started rubbing her face against her chest, Grandine roaring and nudging her with her snout.

I never knew dragons could be so peaceful, so calming.

"RAOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

I flinched and shivered, spotting a beast glaring down at me with it's teeth bared. It was a sharp and metallic cover, smooth skin as it's eyes just glared down at me. Saliva dripped down it's jaws as it took a step closer, more than likely about to eat me.

"Wendy! Help!" I yelled at her, backing up until I ran into my horse.

"Metalicana!" I heard her yell out loud before she started roaring.

She ran back over to me and started patting at my chest and pointing to my neck, roaring out more words. Slowly the dragon backed away as did the others, Grandine walking up. She sat in front of us and stared down, bringing her snout over to sniff me. Her fur tickled a little and I started laughing; Grandine pulled away and started growling.

"What's she saying Wendy?" I whispered.

Wendy started talking back to her mother; I heard my name pass my lips.

"It's okay, everything okay. Wendy told Mama Grandine that you're mated."

"Mated?" I asked, what did that word mean again.

"Say hi to Mama Grandine Doranbolt." Wendy said.

I gulped and looked up the pink furred dragon, "hello," I bowed.

She gave me a long lick and I shivered, rubbing my face on my shirt.

"Mama just said hi! Come on Doranbolt, meet everyone else!" Wendy cheered.

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me where the others were, pointing out countless dragons at me and growling out their names. I'm still stun from the lick her mother just gave me, and a little disgusted too. One second I'm being tugged by her and the next I'm being tackled on the ground, someone sniffing at me.

"Natsu!" Wendy growled out words I didn't understand.

"Ugh," I groan looking up at the... at a boy.

A human boy... I remember seeing him in a picture she's drawn, Natsu. Yeah, Natsu, but I never imagined him having pink hair? And those clothes, he's hardly wearing anything at all. Is he even wearing pants?! Yeah, I see them, phew.

Natsu keeps sniffing at me and snorts, jumping back off of me. He starts growling and arguing with Wendy; Wendy growls and kicks him in the chest. My eyes widen as she huffs and walks over to me, sitting right on my chest.

"Doranbolt mate! Mate! My mate! My mate!" She roars out.

"Wendy, we need to talk."

"Talk? Doranbolt wanna talk to Wendy?"

"Yes, but please get off Doranbolt first."

"Oh, sorry Doranbolt." Wendy said jumping off of me.

I get up and clear my voice a little bit, dusting myself off of my clothes. Wendy starts bouncing around me, picking up the sword off my side and throwing it away.

"Wendy! What are you doing?" I ask.

"No need, no one hurt Wendy mated here. Everyone accept Doranbolt here." Wendy says.

"But still-" I hold my tongue and reach for her hand, "please? I need to talk to you Wendy, alone." I tell her.

Wendy nods her head at me before she starts growing at to her family. She reaches for my hand and we're walking through her dragon kingdom. It only gets more and more deeper, the trees, the forest life, the dragons increase by the plenty and so do the human children. I see them smiling, laughing, playing around with each other with some waving over at Wendy. She doesn't go with them though and instead drags me away from all the noise and other eyes looking at us, to a deserted part of her home.

"Talk? Alone?" Wendy asks turning back at me.

"Right. First off, Wendy, what does this mark mean?" I asked pulling down my shirt.

"Wendy's. Mark means Doranbolt Wendy's Dragon now."

And I can see how I got confused before because she didn't explain it well enough, "what does that mean? Wendy's dragons."

"Doranbolt and Wendy mates now. Doranbolt save Wendy, protect Wendy, feed Wendy like a mate would, Wendy fell for Doranbolt. Wendy wanted Doranbolt, Doranbolt agreed. Forever mated... Wendy- I love you, Doranbolt." She confessed.

My cheeks turned a bright red, "you love me- you love me?! But how-what? Huh?!" I yell out, taken completely by surprise.

Love me? How? What did I do? I mean sure I saved her from the dungeon, saved her from falling to her doom, gave her food, a nicer bed, taught her plenty of things, explored my whole castle with her... well if you think about that way it sort of looks like I was courting her, I even let her sleep in my own bed, but never did I think! No, I didn't- I-

"What?!" I can't help but repeat again.

"What wrong with Doranbolt? Why Doranbolt angry?"

"Because Doranbolt didn't know what mating means! Doranbolt doesn't know that we were mated! I didn't know Wendy!"

Wendy blinked, "didn't know? So Doranbolt... doesn't want to be Wendy's mate?" She asks me.

"No, no, no, I didn't say that. I didn't, I like you Wendy-"

Wendy smiles, "Wendy likes Doranbolt too."

"But mates? I didn't know what that means. I can't- you know what, we'll deal with this another time. I can't worry about this right now. We're mates, fine, that's over and done with," I groan pinching the bridges between my eyes.

I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my father, mated to a wild human who thinks she's a dragon. Don't I have a fiance somewhere? Or some princess in line to marry me? I don't remember, I never cared about those things. I still don't care, but my father is going to have a hoot about this one. I wonder if I should tell him before or after the dragon news? Probably after.

"How long do you want to stay Wendy before we head back? We can afford a week, but I rather we only stay for 3 or 4 days." I ask her next.

"Head back?" Wendy asks me.

"Yeah, leave. Go home." I tell her.

"Wendy and Doranbolt are already home." She tells me.

"No, my home. Home in the big house, the walls, the food. All the servants, that home."

She looks confused, "Wendy and Doranbolt never going back, Wendy and Doranbolt are home now. Stay here, family here, no going back."

I freeze, "you can't- we can't stay here Wendy, I can't stay here! I have a family at home, a father, friends, a whole kingdom looking to me as their Prince."

"Doranbolt can't leave! We're mated, Wendy and Doranbolt must stay together forever!" Wendy starts yelling at me.

"I can't stay here forever though! I have my own family to take care of! We need to go back home one day!" I yell back at her.

She growls out loudly, "Doranbolt not understanding!"

"Wendy is not understanding!" I growl back at her.

"If Doranbolt leave Wendy not coming! Wendy never coming back! Doranbolt never see Wendy again if leave!"

I open my mouth to respond back to her, but nothing comes out. Never coming back? She has to come back. I don't want her stuck here when the war starts, I don't want anything to happen to her when we start killing her family. I don't want her to know that her family is going to be gone.

"Wendy, we can stay here, but we have to go back to my home one day."

"Why? Wendy been stuck at Doranbolt home forever! Wendy misses her family! Why do we have to go back?! Why can't we stay?"

"Because Doranbolt will miss his family; it'll be the same thing all over again."

Wendy frowns at me and huffs, turning away.

"Wendy never going back. If Doranbolt leaves, Doranbolt leaves Wendy too. No longer mates... no long mated," she whispers the last part quietly to herself, but I can still hear her.

I'm hurting her right now, she can't really expect me to stay here forever though? I don't even speak Dragon, how will this work? Maybe I should try at another time. After she's seen her family and has become use to them, once she calms down. She just reunited with them and I'm talking about leaving them again, of course she's freaking out.

"Okay, we can stay."

Wendy doesn't act happy, but she turns her head around a little bit peeking behind her shoulder, "stay? Wendy and Doranbolt still mates?"

One thing at a time.

"Yes, we're still mates."

Wendy smiles and heads over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she presses her face against my chest.

"Wendy happy, Wendy never wants to be without Doranbolt. Doranbolt means too much to Wendy to leave."

"Yeah, you mean a lot to me too kid." I tell her stroking her hair.

Wendy looks up and smiles again. I don't know what I've gotten myself into, but it seems like I'm stuck living with a bunch of dragons that can eat me at any second if I'm not careful enough.

Hmm... I wonder how my father is doing? I wonder if he's back by now or still out?


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: Is anyone a fan of Dashiegames?! No?! Just me?! TOO BAD!**

* * *

Human Heart.

Chapter 8.

* * *

 _Father, it's been a full week since I've been gone from home. I'm still alive and fine, the dragons here are treating me decently. Only one of them have tried to eat me and nearly succeeded if it wasn't for Wendy's Mother Grandine who saved me. She watches after me the most, always shoving food at me to make sure I eat. I wish I can thank her, but Wendy's been trying to teach me her language with no success at all. It was hard living, but now I'm used to it staying in my own small area._

 _Wendy leaves sometimes, disappears from me, but she always comes back. I can never keep her away from me during the night, the two of us cuddle together sleeping on Grandine's back. The first time I thought it was rude and would be weird, but she was actually very comfortable and after a few days I got used to it._

 _Father... I miss you. I hope to see you soon._

I sighed out lightly and dropped my pen, letting the ink settle in on the paper before I roll it and stack it with the others in my bag. I place everything else inside of there as well and hide it back in one of the trees. From previous experiences the dragon humans like to look through my things, so now I hide it. Especially that Natsu, a royal pain in my butt. I rubbed the back of my neck and sigh out before I start heading back towards the populated area.

"Doranbolt! Hey!" Natsu cheers waving at me.

I smile and wave back; it's hard only being able to talk to one person, especially when that one person is the one I'm maddest at right now. Of course I haven't told Wendy about these feelings since at any moment she can order everyone here to kill me and that will be the end of it. She's been trying to teach the other human children how to speak my language though. If it takes as long as it took her then in about two months I'll finally be able to talk to someone... I can't afford to stay here for two months, I can't even afford to stay more than I already have.

I know where the exit is, I know how to escape, and somehow no one has eaten my horse yet. I can easily run away in the middle of the night and never come back... I can't leave her though. I've thought about taking her with me as I ran, but I can't outrun a dragon. Even if I somehow am able to make it back to my castle there's no way Wendy is going to forgive me for this. She's going to hate me forever... she's already going to hate me forever for what I'm about to do to her family.

"Have you seen Wendy? Is Wendy around? Wendy?! I'm looking for Wendy!" I ask the others, hoping that her names sounds similar in their language as it does in mine.

Most of the dragons leave me alone here, it's only the human children that come up to me and interact. Wendy says its because I look so much like them that they're curious; I mean I would be too if I was raised by a dragon and suddenly see someone who looks just like me. It'd change my whole way of thinking. I wonder if that's how Wendy felt when she first saw other humans?

"Wendy?!"

"Doranbolt! Over here! Wendy with Mama Grandine!"

Of course, I haven't seen the two of them seperated since we first came here. I spot Grandine's head through the crowds and make my way over, spotting Wendy growling lightly as she wrestles with Grandine's tail. It's obvious Grandine is playing with her because as soon as she spots me her tailes flops down flat and Wendy's struggling to get from under it.

I can't help but start laughing at her.

"Mama! Doranbolt help! Stop laughing at Wendy!"

I laugh even harder and hear snorts as well. One second I'm laughing and the next I'm being tackled to the ground, Wendy hovering over me with a frown on her face as she growls.

"Doranbolt!"

"Hi Wendy," I smile at her through my chuckles.

"Mean Doranbolt! Mean, mean, mean Doranbolt!"

"I'm sorry, I was looking for you."

Wendy's face softens as she lets me lean up, "looking for me? What for?"

"No reason, I just wanted to see you."

Wendy growls out a little and hugs me before pulling away, "Mama's going hunting, Doranbolt want to join?"

I blink, "join hunt?"

"Yeah, for food! Hungry Doranbolt, hungry, going to get food."

Get food? By- does she mean hunting as in hunting from my villagers? From my people? If I'm seen hunting there then they'll think I'm with the dragons, that I'm allowing them to steal from them and don't care at all- but if I don't go, if I don't then they might kill my people.

"Yes, I want to go. When are we leaving?"

Wendy's eyes start sparkling, "now! We're leaving right now!"

"Who's all going?" I ask standing back up.

"Mama, Papa, Wendy, Raiku, Hana, and Cece!"

She's the only human coming along, why is that? "Natsu and the others aren't allowed to go on hunts?" I ask.

Grandine snorts lightly making Wendy giggle.

"Too much trouble, don't know how to act. Wendy's a good hunter which is why Wendy can go. More dragon than the rest."

I blink, "Wendy can you ask Grandine-..."

"Ask Mama what?"

I take a breath and shake my head, "never mind."

Ask her why you're here, why all these humans are here being raised by dragons. If they were only here for meals then I'm sure they would have been dead already, but they're actually being raised as part of the family. Being fed, taken care of, interacting with the others. These humans mean something to these dragons, these humans are their children... why though? Why would dragons kidnap children?

"Come on, we need to hurry. The others have already left, Mama Grandine was trying to make me stay behind with you, but if you come it's no problem now! Let's go, go, go!" Wendy cheers.

She pulls me along and helps me up on Gradine; I can't believe I'm about to go flying with them. I follow what Wendy does and grab ahold of her fur tightly. There are butterflies in my stomach and I wrap an arm around Wendy, pulling her to my chest. She's probably done this a million times, but I don't want her flying off to her death.

She growls out something loudly and Grandine responds with a growl of her own before we're off in the air. The take off has me yelling out, but as soon as we start flying... it's peaceful. We're high above the other clouds, the sky so magnificently blue I don't think I've ever seen it like this before.

"Wow," is all I can say.

"Naptime Doranbolt, wake Wendy up when we're there." Wendy says curling up in my chest.

I don't know how she can fall asleep to a beautiful view like this, but somehow she does it.

* * *

"Wendy, Wendy wake up."

She moans in my arms and starts rubbing her eyes awake. I can make out my kingdom from up ahead, see my village, my home. It looks completely different with a view this high up, but at the same time I know it isn't any different.

"Food? Finally!" Wendy cheers and starts growling out to Grandine.

She turns and starts flying down lower, circling around the edge of the village looking for the cattle. I can see the other dragons flying around in the air; I can barely hear the screams of my people from being so far up, but it's their. Thier fear. It won't be long until the knights come to deal with the dragons.

"Wendy, tell Grandine to fly further straight, have the others follow us as well." I tell her.

Wendy starts growling out what I said without a seconds hesitation. These dragons aren't going to leave without food, I already know, and the longer we circle around the more scared they're going to get. Might as well help this process go as smoothly as possible since I can't stop it. The dragons all fall in line as I give Wendy the instructions; soon we're close to the farms and I can hear their loud roars from behind. Wendy is cheering as well, raising her hands up in the air.

"Tell Grandine to land Wendy."

She freezes and looks behind me, "but Doranbolt-"

"Tell her to land now."

"The monsters aren't going to give us food though! If we land we'll get hurt! Wendy doesn't want Doranbolt hurt!"

"Land right now or else Doranbolt is going to jump off."

Wendy's eyes widen before they narrow at me. She doesn't understand and she doesn't have to. She tells Grandine and she looks back at me with this crazy look before she lands right next to the farm house. The other dragons are cirling around, Igneel landing beside Grandine looking at me. I let go of Wendy and start making my way off of Grandine's back, but Wendy's hand grabs mine.

"Where are you going Doranbolt?"

"I'm getting off," I tell her.

Her eyes grow wide with panic, "no! You can't! You promised to stay with Wendy! You're Wendy's mate!"

"I'm not leaving you Wendy," I tell her calmly and slowly, "but you need to let me go now. I'll come back, I promise."

She looks so hurt by my words, but her fingers slip and she let's me go. I know she doesn't believe me, hopefully when I come back I'll gain more of her trust. I don't see anyone out here facing the dragons- oh, that's right. I've told my people to stay indoors when dragon attacks happen and to let everything go without a fight. We could take the livestock here and no one would have a clue I was ever here, but that's not what I want.

I start heading to the house and walk on the steps, knocking polietly on the door. There's no response, they're probably just confused is all. Why would dragons knock on their door?

"Hello! Is anyone home! My name is Prince Doranbolt Gryder! It's safe to come out if anyone is home right now!" I call out.

The door opens as soon as I introduce myself and I see a big and burly looking farmer come to the door.

"My Prince?! What are you doing out here?! There are dragons among us, come inside at once."

"What is your name sir?"

"Leroy."

"Well Leroy, it's a pleasure to meet you. I know you're probably scared right now, but you don't have to be. I'm going to make sure these dragons do you no harm." I tell him.

Tears come to his eyes, "my Prince! You've brought an army behind you to help you fight?"

"Ah- no, it's a bit more complicated than that Leroy. Listen, these dragons are going to take some of your livestock away, but you have nothing to worry about. The castle will pay you plenty for your losses."

"Sir? What are you talking about? Why are the- the dragons just standing there? Why aren't they attacking us yet?"

"Now listen Leroy, this is going to sound like a lot, but I need for you to remember everything I say and listen to me. I've found the dragons whereabouts in our kingdom and as soon as my father returns we plan on getting rid of them once and for all. Right now I'm with them though, earning their trust and learning all their secrets. You can sort of say I can communicate with them and I'm going to make sure they do no harm to anyone else anymore. When the army gets here I'm going to need you to tell them all I'm alive, that I'm well and alive still in the kingdom and nothing at all is wrong with me. Tell them I'll returning home safely in a couple of days, but can't right now since I have unfinished business. Can you remember all of that Leroy?"

"Of course I can Prince, but are you speaking insanity? You can't seriously think I'll let you back out with those beasts-"

"I'm perfectly safe Leroy, so just stay indoors with your family for a little while longer. They'll leave you alone and soon the army will get here. Don't forget my message, alright?"

"I will not forget it Prince."

"Good, now I'm sorry for your losses of cattle, but I promise you this will be the last time this happens. Stay safe Leroy and wait it out patiently, and thank you for your understanding."

"My Prince-"

"Trust me, I'm sorry you have to live in this constant fear, but one day it'll be different." I tell him before turning back.

I start walking over to Grandine again and Wendy jumps off, leaping into my arms and holding me tight.

"What was Doranbolt doing?!"

"Asking for food."

Wendy blinks, "asking for food?"

"Yes, and now we can take it."

"You mean- no fighting? No hurting? We can just... take food?"

"Yes Wendy, no one has to get hurt. You and your family can take as much as they want, but tell them they don't have to hurt anyone or destory anything!"

Wendy blinks softly at me and turns around, growling at Grandine. She growls back, and soon Igneel joins, and the rest of the dragons as well as they all start landing. Wendy slaps my chest and starts growling louder than the others.

"Are you sure Doranbolt?" Wendy asks turning back at me.

"Yes, no one is going to stop you guys. Hurry up and take the food so we can go."

Wendy looks at me weirdly again, still not believing in me. She reaches out and holds onto my hand, holding it tightly like she's afraid that I'm going to run off. I yelp as Grandine picks us up and drops us on her back, taking into the sky after she's grabbed whatever livestock she can grab.

"No humans, no fight. What Doranbolt do?"

I chuckled lightly, "I told you, I asked."

"Amazing; no one has to die anymore?"

I freeze, hesitating before I answer, "yeah, no one has to die."

Wendy turns to me and smiles brightly, squeezing my hand tightly, "good. Wendy loves her family and doesn't like seeing humans dead. Wendy's glad she made Doranbolt her mate; she knew it was a good choice. A very good choice."

"Wendy-"

She leans over and kisses me, her teeth budding against my own as her tongue sneaks into my mouth and dances around inside. Just as fast as she came, she left and pulled away leaving me breathless.

"Wendy loves Doranbolt, a lot, a lot." She giggles blushing.

I can't help but blush either, touching my lips as I stare at her, "Doranbolt... loves Wendy too."

Wendy blinks, "a lot? A lot?"

I sigh lightly, a soft smile appearing on my face, "yeah, a lot. A lot."


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: It is like 10 pm right now, but I know if I don't fix this up and update it tonight I will probably forget it tomorrow so... hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Human Heart.

Chapter 9.

* * *

I don't know how anyone can sleep in these conditions. Sure, the night sky is gorgeous right now, and Grandine's fur is pretty warm, almost to the point of making me sweat, and Wendy snuggling up on me is nothing new, but all these dragons snoring? It's never a silent moment.

Never.

A.

Single.

One.

I groan and get up, uncurling Wendy from me and dusting my pants off. I'm not about to sleep right now, I don't know how I've been able to before. A prince should not sleep in these conditions... I fear what else might be hidden in this dragon domain though. Obviously the dragons are on the top of the food change, but while they sleep there must be other animals out here that come out to play at night.

I start heading into the forest, careful not to step on anyone's tails. I've marked the trees here to tell me where is which way and what ways to stay away from, that mostly being where the shadow and poison dragons stay at. What I'm looking for in the garden though with the small lake separate from the rest, a place only humans can enjoy since it's so small.

I see Mest there in the fields, grazing, up late too. His head turns up as he hears me coming over and he neighs, trotting over to meet me. I chuckle lightly as I start petting him, giving him pats on the neck.

"Hey boy, how you've been? I'm glad to see you haven't been eaten... yet." I laugh.

Mest lets me pet him for a little while longer before he walks away, wandering around to graze again. I take a deep breath and sigh out, scratching the back of my head. How much longer am I going to stay here for? The minute I leave Wendy's not going to come back with me; she's going to think I've abandoned her. When our armies come I don't want anything to happen to her... and Grandine too... and Natsu, Gajeel... all of them.

These dragons... we've completely misunderstood them. They only come to our country for food because there isn't any where they live, and because we think they're attacking us and killing us we fight them, which in return they fight and kill us back. It's a complete circle. This isn't going to change unless one of us has completely annihilated the other. They've could have done it already with the army they have here; the dragons could have easily overrun our country and killed us all... they haven't though. Why?

"Doranbolt?"

I turn around and see Wendy stumbling over to me, both of her eyes closed with one of her hands rubbing one of them. She yawns and opens one of her eyes, peeking at me.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

I blink and smile, "you called me you."

"Oh, what is Doranbolt doing?"

"No, no Wendy, that was correct! What am I doing! What am I doing? I'm... doing nothing." I tell her looking back at the lake.

"Oh... is nothing more important than Wendy? Is that why Doranbolt left? Why you left? To do nothing?"

"No, it's nothing like that Wendy. I just... I wanted some fresh air."

"Oh, Wendy understands that. Wendy loves fresh air."

I look back at her and see Wendy smiling as she takes a deep inhale of breath. As she breaths out her air seems to sparkle in the night and she looks over at me, her eyes glistening. All of a sudden a creepy grin appears on her face and I shiver to myself.

"Doranbolt and Wendy are mates, according to Mama though we aren't real mates yet."

Why do I already not like the sound of things?

"Doranbolt," she purrs my name out taking a step to me.

I take a step back. She charges without warning and I barely have the time to get away before I'm tackled to the ground. Wendy lands on me giggling, thinking she has one, but I grab her leg and pull her under me grinning like a fool. We start wrestling on the ground, always trying to top each other. I try to run away when I have her pinned, but her leg trips me and I end up falling back on the ground. Wendy giggles loudly and jumps on me once again; my chest is heaving up and down as I chuckle to myself.

"Wendy win, Wendy win!" She cheers.

"I didn't know we were playing a game." I say looking behind me.

Wendy smiles at me and leans over, licking my cheek. She gets up off me and I roll around and lean back up, sitting right now to her. She's very pretty for a savage who lives out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a bunch of dragons, very pretty. She was always pretty though, especially when she lived with me in the castle. Thinking back on those times I took for granted... she looked just as pretty as a princess.

"Doranbolt," she whispers.

She leans over and I can tell she wants to kiss me. I don't know what's come over me, but I feel my body wanting to kiss her back. Why? That can't be the case, I can't be having romantic feelings for her when I'm-... when I'm trying to destroy her family. Wendy leans over and presses her lips against my chin, another kiss against my neck before she sinks her fangs in. I flinch and hiss out, clenching my hands against the ground as she remakes her mark on me. When she pulls away there's a little blood on her lips and I raise my hand up to wipe it off.

"Do you have to bite so hard?" I ask her.

"If Wendy doesn't mark will disappear too soon. See? Yours is leaving Wendy now; can barely see anymore." Wendy says pulling her shirt back.

She's waiting for me to mark her and it takes me a second to collect myself before I lean over. What am I doing right now? Marking her means I'm accepting being her mate, accepting means that I'm going to stay here with her, and I can't do that. I can't stay with these animals, not when I have a kingdom to run and family still waiting for me. I reach out and grab Wendy's shoulders, holding them tightly as I hesitate.

"Wendy... I want to go home."

She freezes a little bit, "Doranbolt can't go home."

"You're right, Doranbolt can't go home... not without Wendy."

I want to save her.

"Come home with Doranbolt."

I don't want any harm to come to her.

"Doranbolt doesn't understand what Wendy told him earlier."

She has to stay with me.

"Wendy I do, but you don't understand. I can't stay here forever."

I can't lose her.

"Why not? Why can't Wendy and Doranbolt stay here forever? No more humans attack us, not with you around. Is someone being mean to Doranbolt? You tell Wendy and she'll stop it! She'll hurt anyone who hurts mate!"

"I miss my family."

She blinks at me and frowns, turning her head away. She starts mumbling something in her native tongue before she looks back at me.

"Doranbolt leave... can't comeback."

"I don't want that Wendy. You have to come with me."

"No, everyone's afraid. Papa and Uncles say Doranbolt evil, say that Doranbolt bad, keep eye on Doranbolt or else he'll run away. Mama and I don't believe them! Doranbolt would never do anything to hurt us! Right?! Right!" Wendy yells at me.

… so those creatures aren't as primitive as I thought for them to be if they know this. I smile sadly at Wendy and reach my hand out, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Why are the dragons here? In this land? Stealing our food?"

"Mama says we were kicked out of our homeland by meaner monsters. Dragons couldn't survive, so we fled and came here. We like it here; it's nice and bright, never cold, always sunny, and the food is delicious. We wanted to live here with the people, but they didn't like us and tried hurting us. We didn't understand, we're tired of fighting. All the dragons want to do is live in peace. We don't want to fight anymore, we're done with that."

I blink softly, "you were kicked out of your old land? Is that why the dragons don't kill off all the humans here? Because they're tired of fighting?"

Wendy nods her head, "Mama and others know what it feels like to be run out of their own home; they didn't want to do the same to the humans. Others wanted, lots of fights, but Mama's voice rang strong. No more fighting; we only take what we need to survive... we don't mean to kill Doranbolt's people. Mama's been trying to apologize about it, I've been trying to teach her how to say sorry. It doesn't work out so well, only comes out as grreahhagh!" Wendy roars.

I chuckle a lot and hug my chest, "hahahahaha!"

"Stop laughing at Wendy!"

"I'm sorry Wendy, but that was funny. So Grandine and the others, they don't want to fight? They just want to survive?"

"Yes."

"What about the other dragons on this land?"

"Wendy doesn't know about them; they aren't apart of our pack. We only look out for each other, no one else."

I hum and nod my head. Wendy suddenly leaps on me and hovers over my body, grinning lightly as she stared down at me.

"Enough talk now, Wendy and Doranbolt are mates! Suppose to mate!"

I blink, "suppose to? Mate?"

She nods, "Mama said to only do it in private; this place seems private enough."

A light appears in my head and I yell out loud at the thought of Wendy and I... NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Ah! Why Doranbolt so loud?!" She hisses covering her hears.

"YOU ARE WAY TOO YOUNG TO BE THINKING LIKE THAT WENDY!" I yell at her.

"Wendy doesn't know what Doranbolt is yelling about."

"YOU! YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE GRANDINE PUT YOU UP TO THIS! I'M ABOUT TO! I'M GONNA! I! I! UGH- NEVER!"

She flinches and tears appear in her eyes, "never? Ever? Doranbolt no want kids with Wendy? Doranbolt no want mate with Wendy?"

"No Wendy, no it's not like that. Wendy's too young and Doranbolt, Doranbolt is way too old."

"Wendy is a full-fleged Dragon now! Wendy not too young!"

I trace the pout on her lips with my finger, "in my eyes you are."

"So Wendy has to grow even bigger before becoming real mates? How much bigger? Grandine bigger?"

"No, not that big, more like Doranbolt big."

She looks at me up and down and huffs, "Doranbolt stupid."

"Hey, I'm not stupid. I'm just-"

A bad guy. A bad man. Heartless. A creep. Horrible. Useless. Pathetic. A traitor. I have a lot to choose from.

"Doranbolt doesn't want to take advantage of Wendy."

I see the question marks appear on her face, "take advantage? Explain."

"You see, where Doranbolt comes from before we-um- mate, we get married."

"Married?" Wendy asks.

"Yeah, I give you a ring and promise to be yours forever, you do the same, and then we kiss and celebrate."

Her eyes widen and her mouth drools, "with food?!"

"Yeah, food. See, um." I pick up a flower and tie it around her ring finger, "like this, and then we kiss, and then after the party is over you and I would, um, mate in privacy."

"Oh... doesn't sound bad." Wendy says looking at her finger, "sounds nice. Will there be more food after mating?"

I laugh, "to celebrate? No, but regular food, yes."

"Why not Wendy and Doranbolt have wedding here? Right now?"

"Because both families need to be there and right now only Wendy's family is here."

"Oh, I see. Hmm, problem there. Doranbolt should just do it Wendy's way and be with Wendy forever!" Wendy exclaims leaning over to me.

The flower falls off her finger and I sigh to myself, wondering what I'm getting myself into. I feel so exhausted right now like I can actually fall right asleep despite all the roaring.

"I'm tired, lets go back to bed."

"No, Wendy wants to be with Doranbolt."

"You can be with me, in my arms, close to me, but we'll be sleeping."

She pouts at me and falls down, laying on top of me with a stubborn frown. I sigh out and run my hands through her hair, moving it back from her neck. I reach out and nibble on it lightly before making my mark, feeling her squirm on top of me.

"One day," I whisper in her ear.

"Promise?" She whispers back.

I shouldn't be doing this; it could be a lie.

"I promise."

Weirdly, it doesn't feel like I'm lying right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: So hot in... so hot in heere! It is like 90 degrees over here, and for those who don't know what that means, just imagine opening up your oven and feeling that heat wave over you... yeah.**

* * *

Human Heart.

Chapter 10.

* * *

I think what I said to Wendy yesterday really hit something inside of her because she hasn't left my side since then.

"Doranbolt? What are you doing?!" Wendy asks hanging over my shoulder.

"Writing, give me a minute and we'll play," I tell her.

Now where was I? Oh right. She hasn't left my side since then. We woke up together, ate breakfast together, and against my wishes, even bathed together in the river. That one was the worse since everyone decided to join us, I had to cover her eyes the entire time- and why am I writing this? This is supposed to be a journal for whoever finds it if I'm unable to make it back. Anyways, I've learned more about the dragons and now I realize... my father had been right. All this mindless bloodshed... stupid. The dragons aren't our enemies. They're just scared and alone, trying to survive in the environment they're in with only each other. I remember my father's stories when he was king, about how small our kingdom used to be compared to the others. He worked hard for everything we have now, and I see that these dragons are working hard too to stay alive.

That doesn't make what they did right, but we must still be able to find a balance. I don't... Wendy can't leave her family. I can't leave her. This means I can't kill her family, and to be honest right now I don't want to. I want us to be able to live in peace together. It seems impossible now, but I'm sure I'll be able to do it somehow. All the dragons want is food, right? We can start feeding them maybe? Giving them some of our resources? We can share what we have and- and- and my people are going to think I'm crazy. Why would they want to do that? Why would they want to live peacefully with dragons, the very same dragons that have ate their friends and families?

…

…

because... if they truly want peace... it's just going to have to happen... I guess.

"DORANBOLT!"

"AH!" I yell getting knocked over.

"Wendy bored, let's go! Let's go!" She says.

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

I pack up my journal and place it in my bag, tying it up and hiding it in the tree again. I'm going to have to return home soon. I have to tell my father my discovers and hope he hears reason. I'm going to have to convince Wendy that I'm going to come back, that I'm only leaving so we don't have to worry anymore, that I'm doing this because I lo-

…

…

No. I can't, I'm a Prince, almost a King, and she's a dragon, a savage, a... really cute, beautiful, funny girl, someone who I've never met before and probably never will meet again. Someone who beyond our circumstances of meeting fell in love with me and wanted to be my mate. Someone who really loves me for me, and not because of my money or because of my status. She doesn't even know what those things mean, if anything she only loves me because of the food I give her and that's just... that's... funny.

I can't love her.

Why can't I? I denied the feelings before because of the guilt of what I was going to do to her and her family, but now that I'm trying to defend them and protect her... if I tell my father I wish to marry her then our union could be the treaty between humans and dragons. I could tell him we'll have dragons at our disposal if we do that and Wendy will be able to live with me, along with her mother and a few others. Our castle yard is big enough to have them there.

I'm really thinking about this and the crazy thing about this is that I'm not resenting it at all. I'm actually... happy. This could work, it actually could. Not just like that, no of course not, I'll have to go home and convince Father first, talk to him, explain everything about Wendy. She's not going to want to go back, so I'll have to bring him here. Once he sees everything, once he knows the truth he'll listen and then... then...

"Doranbolt? What's wrong?" Wendy asks.

I can love her. There's nothing wrong with that. No, well there's a million things wrong with it, but nothing that will stop us. I can love her. I turn towards her and lean down, pressing our lips together. I can tell she's shock, and I take advantage over the fact her mouth opens up wide as I force my tongue inside and kiss her all over. She hums and purs into my mouth, gripping at my chest, and I pull her even closer to me. I'm feeling alive right now, wired, awake, this fire burning in my belly that can't ever be extinguished. She's making me feel this way, she's making this all possible and just...

"I love you Wendy."

Her face is bright and extremely happy, a smile appearing as she nuzzles into my hands, "I love you too Doranbolt."

"I can save us. I can save all of us, your family, my family, we no longer have to fight anymore. I can make everything right."

She blinks out of her hazy look and widens her eyes, "really? What Doranbolt talking about?"

"Do you trust me Wendy?"

"Of course Doranbolt."

I smile lightly at her, "good. Come on, I need to talk to Grandine."

Wendy's a child and she doesn't want me to leave, so even if I tell her this plan there is a chance that she won't listen to me. If I tell her Mother though, she'll have to listen, right?! But that's only if Grandine will listen to me. If not... I'm going to have to do some really stupid things.

"Mama?! Mama where are you-" Wendy pauses, a gasp escaping her lips.

"Wendy?" I ask her.

She lets go off my hand and takes off running, screaming loudly. My eyes widen and I take chase after her, reaching my hand out to grab her.

"Wendy!? What's wrong?! Wendy!" I call after.

We make it back to the den and Wendy is shoving through the bodies of dragons all huddled up together. I don't even think twice going after her, my eyes wide with panic afraid that something bad has happened. There's a lot of growling, loud growling and roars in the air. The sky becomes covered up as the dragons start taking flight and I finally break through in the middle seeing Natsu touching Igneel...

What's wrong with Igneel?

"Wait, stop! Get back!" I yell out running towards him.

Why are these weapons inside of him!? And what's worse, why are they just yanking them out?!

"You're going to hurt him!" I yell at the dragon humans.

Natsu roars out loudly at me and Wendy tackles him to the ground, pinning him to the ground.

"You listen to mate!" She roars.

I reach Igneel's side and examine his wounds, resting my hands on his scales.

"Damn, this isn't good. Igneel, Igneel you're going to need to relax. I'll get these out of you, but you can't just yank at them. They have a trick." I tell him.

Igneel looks me in the eyes before looking away, Grandine flying down now and landing by his side. She nuzzles against his neck a little, licking off the blood stained on him. I reach for the handle of the spear and gently tug at it, trying to see the depth of it. My hands move up to the metal and I feel around for the trigger I hope is there, happy when I find it. I hold it down and pull the spear out, seeing the claws retracting.

This... this is my army's invention. My people did this to him, they did all of this to him. I throw the spear on the ground, utterly disgusted with it, and reach for the next one.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"Igneel was ambushed. The humans attacked him, he said there was an army of them. Hundreds, thousands. They're looking for us." Wendy tells me.

"What?!" I yell out.

No, that can't be true. My people wouldn't be doing this without my permission, they don't have the authority to order a war like this. Especially since I've told them all I'm still alive and well. I told my advisers to be waiting for my arrival back, it couldn't have been them.

"No! We can't! You can't decide that!" Wendy roars out words I don't understand and starts shoving at other dragons.

"What's going on Wendy?"

"They want war! Dragons tired of being hurt, we want to fight back. Mama's right though, we can't. We shouldn't. They're not listening though."

Igneel stands back up with me on top of him and I almost lose my grip. He roars out the loudest battle cry I've ever heard before that I have to cover my ears, Grandine backing him up seconds later. Everything seems to calm down after that as the dragons flying around in circles land back on the ground. Wendy sighs out in relief a little and I finish pulling out the last of the spears.

"Wendy, I can't understand. What's going on?" I ask her jumping back down.

"We're discussing what to do. No one wants to leave here Doranbolt, Wendy's afraid everyone wants to fight. Igneel says there's too many, he doesn't want anyone dying. He says they're being led by horses and men and a great leader who knew exactly where to hit him. Igneel barely escaped, too outnumbered, and he's afraid he's led them here."

I blink slowly and take a deep breath in and out.

"Wendy, Wendy tell them to listen! Tell them I know what to do!" I say grabbing her shoulders.

"What Doranbolt? Impossible."

"No Wendy, I can stop this! I'm the reason they're coming here!" I tell her.

Wendy's eyes widens and she starts growling out loud. The forest goes silent as I grab everyone's attention.

"Guys, listen to me. I'm sorry, but this is my fault. Those people out there are my people, my army, and they've come here looking for me. I didn't think they would, I didn't mean for them to, but I can stop them. I can stop all of this, but I need to get to them."

Wendy growls out what I'm saying then gasps, looking at me and shaking her head.

"What?! No! Doranbolt can't go!"

Grandine roars out loud and Wendy growls right back at her.

"Please Wendy, I need to go."

"Doranbolt can't go! You have to stay here with Wendy!"

"If I don't go everyone you care about will get hurt! Or killed!"

"But Wendy will never see you again if you go!" She screams, clenching her eyes closed tight.

I sigh out and fall down on my knees, pulling her close into my chest. "Oh Wendy, of course I will. I love you."

"They'll take you away Doranbolt, you won't come back. Wendy's scared you won't."

I run my fingers through her hair, "then that just means you have to come with me to make sure I return back here, with you."

Wendy pulls away and rubs her nose, "Wendy can't. Wendy doesn't want to go back there."

"You won't, you won't let that happen to us."

"But- but- if they capture Wendy and Doranbolt-"

"I'll make sure your return back to your family. I won't keep you prisoner again Wendy, I swear it. You'll see them again. I won't let anything happen to you or those you care about. I'll protect everything you hold dear to you, but you need to trust me. Please Wendy. Let me make this right."

Wendy stares at me and shakes her head, pulling away. I'm afraid of her rejection and she walks over to Grandine, standing in front of her and growling things out. Grandine talks back to her and I'm just standing there, waiting, hoping a miracle happens.

"Grandine trusts in you Doranbolt." She whispers out.

"Wendy."

"I'm... not so sure... but we're mated, and as your mate I will stand by your side."

"Thank you Wendy, thank you." I tell her grabbing her hands.

"Grandine and others are coming with us though."

My eyes widen, "no Wendy, we can't bring any dragons. If we do they'll think we're attacking."

Wendy growls out loudly and Grandine talks back to her.

"Mama says she's not letting us go alone; too dangerous."

"Tell her it's even more dangerous to go with a pack of dragons! They won't listen to me if we do that!"

Wendy repeats after me.

"Grandine says she'll go alone then-... no, Igneel's coming too. He knows where they are- now wait, Metalicana wants to come as well-"

"No! No! No! Grandine is fine! I'll accept Grandine! No one else though!"

This is crazy! If I show up to the army with three or four dragons they are surely going to attack first and ask questions later! If I show up with Grandine... hopefully they'll see me and not attack, but it's already risky that way. The more dragons that come the more riskier it is and I don't want to hurt Wendy anymore than I already have.

"Grandine agrees, Igneel only. Come, let's go." Wendy says grabbing my hand.

"Igneel's injured! He can't come!" I tell her.

No one listens though because Grandine picks me up and puts me on my back. I see Natsu jump on his father's back before we're off in the air.

"Dammit! No Natsu! He's going to attack! If anyone attacks we're screwed Wendy!" I yell at her.

"Natsu not leaving his father's injured side."

"The both of them should stay behind then!"

"Too late Doranbolt! We're already going!"

I growl out loudly and Wendy giggles lightly, her eyes twinkling as she stares at me. What could possibly be so funny in this situation right now?! I raise an eyebrow at her.

"You sounded like dragon then."

I roll my eyes and sigh out, keeping my eyes wide open. After a while I see something twinkling in the distance and know that's the armor reflecting the sun's rays. The closer we get though the larger and larger the army appears to be. That's impossible though, I don't have that many troops at the kingdom. My father took a large handful of them with him and-...

How long has it been since he's been gone? Oh my God... it makes sense. He's the only one who could have organized this, he must have returned home and someone told him I was gone with the dragons, and then with the villagers telling him I'm alive and all... he's coming to get me.

"God dammit!" I curse out loud.

This really is my fault.

"Doranbolt?"

I can fix this though. My father will listen to me. I just have to convince him that the dragon's didn't kidnap me and didn't send Wendy to seduce me into coming back with her. He'll listen, after I calm him down from his overprotective nature, I'm sure he'll listen.

"Don't get too close! Tell Igneel to fall back!" I yell at Grandine.

Wendy repeats after me and Igneel falls back, flying behind us now. Grandine flies over the army and I feel my mouth go dry. Dad, you really went way too far with this. I hear the men start screaming, getting their weapons ready, and quickly try looking around for my father. I see him on his prized horse standing out in the middle of the army and wave my hands around in the air.

"DAD! DAD STOP! WAIT! Wendy, tell Grandine to fly lower." I tell her.

Grandine flies in dangerously lower and I see my father's eyes meet mine.

"STOP! DON'T SHOOT!" He orders out.

"DAD!" I yell out.

"DORANBOLT!" He yells back at me.

Stray arrows flies into the air and Gradine roars out light, flying higher into the air to get away.

"What?! No! Grandine!" I yell at her.

"Mama!"

She roars out loudly and Igneel comes to her side. I see his eyes turn dark and fire seeping from his mouth. No! If he burns them then I won't be able to stop them at all! It'll be an all out roar! What was I expecting to happen though ordering Grandine to fly down lower? I'm such an idiot. He saw me, my father saw me though, maybe if we try again-

"Igneel don't!" Wendy screams out loud.

Dammit! I get up and run across Grandine's wings, jumping up in the air in front of Igneel. I see his eyes widen, that flame he was about to roar out swallow back in his throat. Then I'm falling, down real fast, about to land on most likely some spiky.

"DORANBOLT!" Wendy screams.

"SON!" I hear my father's voice.

Before I land Grandine swoops down and picks me up in her claws, the fall being too sudden for her as she crashes into the ground. I cough out dust and quickly run to check on Wendy, sighing out in relief when I find her hanging onto Grandine's fur.

"Grandine! Thank you, I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" I ask her running my hands through her fur.

"Surround the dragon! Men! Weapons out!" I hear the order.

Igneel growls furiously and lands beside Grandine, snapping at the humans ready to attack at any second. I have a feeling Natsu is urging him on, he hasn't stopped growling and roaring out since we've got here.

"STOP! WAIT! BACK UP! THAT'S MY SON!"

"Dad! Order your men to stand down! Now before they do something they'll regret!" I tell them.

Wendy jumps off Grandine and lands by my side, growling as she holds out her claws and stands in front of me.

"Wendy, stop. We're not here to fight." I tell her grabbing her arm.

"They hurt Mama!"

"It was an accident."

She snaps at me.

"Get away from my son you monsters! Doranbolt! Hurry up and get over here!" My Dad says stopping a safe distance away.

His hair looks a bit more grayer than I remember; I must have really stressed him out with my disappearing act. I pull Wendy close into my chest and hold her there despite her struggles.

"Dad, drop your weapons."

"What are you doing son?! Hurry up and run away from them!"

"These dragons aren't here to hurt us Dad! They're my friends!" I yell at him.

My Dad blinks and drops his shoulders. I can see the confusion written all over his face and he simply stares at me as he tries to make sense of this all.

"What?"

"Dad, I have so much to tell you, but you have to call your army back. You can't hurt my friends."

"What the hell are you talking about Doranbolt!? They kidnapped you!"

"Wrong! I came of my own free will to find out where their nest was!"

"You stupid boy! I did not raise an idiot! How dare you do such a dangerous thing!"

"Well I couldn't do absolutely nothing! Not while you were working so hard without me!"

"Doranbolt- get over here, please. You can't trust them, I don't even know why they're not killing you right now, but please, just come here."

He's hysterical, he's not going to listen to reason right now. I have... I'm going to have to go back with him. I don't see another way.

"Dad, just wait, just- I'll go back with you, but you have to call off your army."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You have to let these dragons go! You have to! Grandine, Igneel, you need to go. I'll fix this, I'll fix all of this, but I can't with you here."

"What? No! Wendy stick with Doranbolt! You have to come with us."

"I'm sorry Wendy, but I can't. I have to talk to my father."

"Then Wendy stay-"

"No Wendy, you can't."

I'm afraid of what they'll do to her while I'm trying to convince everyone that the dragons are our friends. What happens if they keep her prisoner? Like I did? Locked up in the dungeon, except this time I won't be able to visit her. What if they try interrogating her? Or torture her? What if they kill her? No, I can't risk that.

"Grandine, go." I say picking up Wendy.

"What? No! Doranbolt! Doranbolt stop!" She screams fighting me.

Tears are in her eyes and I toss her at Grandine. She catches her in her mouth and Wendy's screaming out loudly and roaring, trying to fight her way out.

"No!" She screams then starts growling, "Doranbolt! Doranbolt!"

"I'll come get you again! I promise!" I call out to her.

I nod my head at Grandine and she bows her head back at me, spreading her wings out wide.

"No! I don't want to go! I don't want to leave you! Doranbolt! Doranbolt!" She screams.

"Wendy, I'm sorry." I whisper watching her leave.

"DORANBOLT!"

Igneel's right behind them, flying off with watching Grandine's back. I watch them fly away, my heart breaking as I hear her screams. There's people whispering behind me, wondering if they should let them go or not.

"Enough! We have my son! Our mission is accomplished! We're returning home!" My father yells out to his subjects.

Seconds later he runs over and wraps his arms around me, suffocating me in his arms as he holds on tight and refuses to let go.

"Doranbolt, I thought I lost you. I was so scared."

I smile lightly and hug him back weakly, "hi Dad, I missed you too."

"There's one left! Surround him!"

Wait, what? I shove my Dad away and turn around, seeing Natsu there growling out as he gets surrounded. No! I run over and push the shoulders away, grabbing Natsu's arm.

"What are you doing Natsu?!" I yell at him.

He growls at me and points over to the distance, "Wendy cry."

Wendy cry? "It had to be done!"

Natsu shakes his head and huffs at me, "Igneel order," he struggles with words, "Doranbolt, home. Back home." He tells me.

I try to make sense of it. Igneel order, home, Wendy was crying because I was leaving her. Igneel must have ordered Natsu to make sure I got back to her, back home to her. Dammit.

"No one harms him! He's my friend!" I yell out.

"Doranbolt, what is going on?" Dad asks walking up to me.

I take a deep breath and sigh out, "it's a long story."

"Well we have a long walk home."

I groan and run a hand down my face, looking over at Natsu. He's still on the defensive, but when he catches my eye a grin appears on his face.

"I don't know who's in for bigger trouble, you or me."

Natsu laughs and pats my back, "food!"


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLynx17: Last chapter everyone! The next Mendy story I will post will be something called Fairy Tail Hotel, which I plan on posting up soon. Maybe January? Late December? Anyway, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Human Heart.

Chapter 11.

* * *

"And you're telling me that all of this happened while I was gone?"

I lower my head and nod, "yes Father."

"Doranbolt-" he takes in a deep breath and sighs it all out loudly, rubbing the bridges between his nose.

"Listen Father, I know it was stupid of me. I know I probably worried the hell out of you, and I know you probably want nothing more than to ground me or let a doctor check over me to see if I'm insane or not, but you have to listen to me. We don't have to be at war with the dragons. We can find a peaceful solution with them."

"And your peaceful solution is giving them a part of our land and resources."

"Isn't that better than innocent lives getting destroyed in the cross fire?!"

"Doranbolt! More food!" Natsu cheers at the table, waving a plate in the air.

"Just one second Natsu," I hold a finger up at him, "you! More food please!" I snap at a servant, "Father, please listen. You wanted a peaceful way to end this feud between us without losing lives, and this is it."

My father runs a hand down his face and stares at me, "is this the same son who asked me why I wasn't sending an army to exterminate all the dragons attacking our lands when I left?"

I flinch and lower my head again, "I was... foolish back then. I didn't know anything that was going on, but now I do father. I understand both sides and this isn't the dragons fault. We can come to peaceful negotiations, we can live in harmony. They never wanted to fight us in the first place and I'm sure our kingdom is tired of this war as well."

"Doranbolt, our subjects aren't going to simply accept welcoming dragons into our home."

"They will if we show it off a little bit! Tell them the wars ending! That we've found a way to communicate with the dragons and make a peace treaty! That to bound our union I, their prince, will marry... well... the thing is Father, Wendy, the girl I had living here with me? Remember me telling you about her?"

"Yes, the one you planned on using and killing her entire family once she helped you?"

I flinch again, "yeah, here... well, you see, the thing is... we're kind of mated, which in our language means we're lovers, but... yeah, I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her Father."

"Son, I'm pretty sure our subjects are going to hate their crowned prince getting married to a dragon more than them actually having to live with the dragons. I'm listening to you, and I'm seeing your point. We can make arrangements, if food is all their looking for we can have offerings for them far away from the kingdom. Our subjects have been frightened and scarred enough by them; I have no problem with that kind of treaty. The kingdom doesn't want dragons terrorizing here any longer. If they mind their place we'll mind our own and peace can be achieved that way."

"Father, it's not that simple."

"It's a more simple plan than yours. The less our people have to know about the dragons the better."

"Did you not hear me before? I'm in love with her!"

"Your marriage will never be smiled upon! It's impossible! You're already proposed to another anyway."

"Father I don't care!" I yell out slamming my hands on the table.

Natsu looks up at me then across at my father, baring his fangs at him and growling darkly. I don't even stop him because I feel like doing the exact same thing right now.

"I want to marry her! I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but she doesn't want to leave her family! They need to be welcomed into the kingdom for us to be together! We can be at peace, we can live in harmony because I've been doing just that with them for the past weeks now! I want to be here for you Father! I want to rule over your kingdom with just as much grace and dignity as you have, but if you don't agree to this I'm not going to be able to."

"You'll abandon your kingdom, for her?"

"I don't want to, but I sure as hell will if you push me."

"If you're so infatuated with the girl Doranbolt why not just keep her here then? I don't care about her, she's human enough looking. We can't have dragons-"

"I'm done lying to her! I'm done keeping her prisoner! I'm not going to hurt her ever again like that! I don't deserve her if I do!" I yell at him.

I'm breathing heavily, panting, sweat dripping down my face. A hand grips my wrist and Natsu stares at me, motioning over to my father. I pat his hand and shake my head at him, telling him it's alright.

"Doranbolt... you're very passionate about things, exactly like your Mother was."

"Father?" I ask looking up at him.

He stands up from his seat and starts walking over.

"When I first heard this story, I couldn't believe you were the person in it. Nothing at all sounded like you as the story progressed on, but now I see that I've been gone for far too long. You've changed from my absence, and it seems like this girl is the reason for it."

He pulls out a chair next to mine and scoots over, leaning over to me.

"When your King Doranbolt you will learn that passion is what makes the greatest Kings stand out. That passion of what you believe is right, in what you believe is best for the kingdom, not for yourself, is what makes a good leader. Listening to you I know you're equally thinking for your kingdom, and for your own selfish desires. How lucky of a man you are to be able to get both."

"Father?"

"You must realize though that the world doesn't always work out this way, never actually. You can't always get everything you want son. Being a King means making tough decisions, it means putting your kingdom and your subjects before everything else. I knew you could before, but now I'm not so sure. Can you do that Doranbolt? Can you hold your kingdom high above everything else?"

I gulp and start shaking my head, "no, I can't. I want Wendy more than I want my kingdom. I-I-"

All I ever wanted to do was be King. To follow in my father's footsteps, to be a great leader just like him and help our people, but somehow along the way Wendy appeared. She didn't beat it, she wasn't on the top of the list yet, but slowly and surely she made her way through all the way to my heart.

"I want to protect her more than my people. I want to make her happy more than my people. I'm- I'm sorry Father. I'm sorry."

"Don't be son, because I felt the same exact way about your mother, and about you as well." He says placing his hand on my shoulder.

My eyes widen and I look up at him, "Father?"

"When your mother was killed... there was so much hatred in this kingdom. Everyone wanted revenge, they wanted to march right out and slay each and every dragon, no one was complaining. It was the perfect opportunity to and if we would have done it I'm sure we would have slayed them all, but at a great lost. I was in a blind rage as well, and I was getting ready to pull in all the favors I had and call in each and every ally to help with this attack... but then you came into my study late at night... tears in your eyes saying you had a dream about your mother and wanted her... and I knew as King the right decision was to get rid of our problem right then and there, but as your father I knew you needed me right at that moment. I couldn't have left you for months and let you grieve all alone, so I put being a good father above being a good king. I'm proud to hear you saying you would do the same."

"Dad, this is all nice and all, but you're making things very confusing for me to follow you. What are you saying to me?"

"I'm saying that I will forgive the dragons and give them a place in my home. I'm saying that I'll allow for them to roam my kingdom as long as no blood is shed between us. I'm saying I'll allow you to marry this dragon girl if you're so persistent about it. What I'm saying is that I'll still allow you to be King and married to a dragon. Doranbolt, there's so much promise in you, and right now, just now, you showed me the compassion and love I always knew you had inside you. The best kings aren't the strongest or the ones with the biggest kingdoms and armies, it's about being compassionate. It's about making your subjects happen, and above all, yourself because how can your subjects be happy when their King isn't?"

"Father," I call out to him, tears appearing in my eyes now.

"I have completely, no idea how this is all going to work out Doranbolt, but we will try and work this out. We will try."

"Dather!" I yell out wrapping my arms around him, "thank you so much!"

"Son," he says back hugging me.

I feel an extra pair of arms around us and we both look up, seeing Natsu smiling down. He growls something out at me and I sigh, shaking my head.

"Who is this man?"

"He's apart of the dragon pack. There are a lot of humans already with the dragons. They act exactly like family and understand them too; I think the dragons adopted them."

"That's... curious. And your girl, she was the one with you right? The blue haired? She's completely human as well?"

"Yes Dad, she was born human, raised as a dragon."

"Ah, I see. Well, this has been a very long day and I'm still very confused about a lot of things. How about we call it a night and we'll discuss this more in the morning?"

"Sounds good to me. The sooner we get this all figured out the sooner I can go get Wendy."

"And the sooner I can meet my future daughter in law. Can she speak like us? Or did you go and learn dragon behind my back?"

I laugh out loud, "yes Dad, it's broken, but you can pretty much understand her."

"Great, I can't wait to meet her then. I'm sure our Kingdom will love her as well."

I smile and nod my head, "yeah, you and me both."

* * *

"Oof!"

I groan and curl up into a ball, daring not to crack my eyes open and be blinded by the light. She crawls all over me though and jumps on top of my stomach again.

"Doranbolt, come on, get up! Mama's waiting!"

"Can't Mama wait until the sun is completely up?" I yawn out loud.

Wendy giggles on top of me and licks me nose, "get up silly."

I open my eyes and see her beautiful brilliant brown ones staring down at me. I smiles and lean up, pressing our lips together for a quick kiss.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning beautiful," she repeats after me and giggles.

She jumps out of bed and rolls around on the ground, digging through her clothes. I yawn out again and slip on my slippers, grabbing the thickest coat I could find and put it on. Wendy doesn't bother waiting for me at the door and runs out all by herself, no longer afraid to roam these halls without me. Of course she wouldn't be after living with me here for the past year.

To say it was tough at first would be the biggest understatement of the world. Father had such a tough time trying to negotiate and find a way with our advisers and generals of this new plan and lifestyle. It took two weeks for everyone to come to a compromise, and even then we had to discuss it with countless others before slowly bringing it to the people's attention. I wasn't able to see Wendy for a good month until I was able to travel there with Natsu, my father, and a good handful of his best fighters.

It sure was a rocky start, but as soon as Wendy saw me and threw herself to me no one wanted to fight at all. Slowly we introduced the dragons to everyone, and after a while people got used to them. We were able to incorporate them into our lives to help them for the better, actually made homes with roofs to rest their heads under and feeding grounds for them. They never had to fight for food anymore and we no longer had to fight to protect ourselves. It took a year, and it's still a work in progress, but we're at peace right now.

Wendy opens up one of the windows widely and roars out into the cool morning air, jumping up and down as she turns and holds her hand out. I take a deep breath and grab it, always hating this part as she tugs me out of the window.

One morning Grandine isn't going to be there to catch us.

Today is not that day though, because we land on her soft fur and she roars out a good morning as we take to the sky. It's one of Wendy's favorite things to do, something she's done with her mother forever. Flying in the morning watching the sun rise in the sky. I have to say I admire the view pretty well from up here, seeing the other dragons currently staying at the castle all resting on the training grounds, some other dragons already up as well flying through the air.

Wendy curls up and snuggles against me, going underneath my coat and popping her head under my chin. She sighs out peaceful and leans back.

"This is perfect Doranbolt."

"I couldn't agree more Wendy."

"Mama's sad that she isn't going to be coming with us, but I told her not to worry. We won't be gone for long, right?"

"Yes, only for a few days. Our neighbors have problems with dragons as well, and they need our help so they can become as happy as a place like ours."

It didn't take long for news to spread about our peace treaty with our dragons. Some kingdoms have thanked us, because apparently the news spread with the dragons as well and some migrated over to our kingdom, while others begged for our secrets. We weren't in a position to help them before, since Wendy was the only one who could communicate, but now that Natsu, and Sting, and Gajeel, and Rogue, and all the other human dragons have learned our language we're going to be able to help a lot of people and save a lot of lives.

Grandine growls out something and I try to understand it, but learning dragon is a lot harder than it looks. Wendy giggles and I look down at her.

"What?"

"Mama's wondering when we'll mate and have grandchildren."

My face flusters, "tell her when you're old enough."

"I am old enough, apparently I'm not old enough for you though. I talk to your Father Doranbolt and he said I'm never going to grow up as big as you because I'm a girl. Do you ever plan on claiming your mate? Until you do technically I'm still free for others to get me."

"No, you're mine," I growl wrapping my arms around her, "and I do plan on doing it once we're married."

"Good, I like that answer. Let's get married then."

"Of course we will, one day."

"Today."

"No Wendy, we have to leave the kingdom, remember?"

"As soon as we get back then. I will tell Papa Gryder to make the preperations. He's already been planning for a few months now."

"Wha- when have you started talking about my father about this?!"

"When he asked me when we were having grandkids together as well. I told him as soon as possible and he told me he'll start planning our wedding."

"Ugh, oh my God Wendy. I'm not ready for this yet."

"Not ready? For what?"

It's hard to explain. Even though she has grown in the past year, in my eyes she's still that cute and adorable little Wendy who tried to jump out of a window and used to use my coats as her nest.

"To see you differently." I tell her.

"Oh. Is seeing differently, bad? I'm not understand Doranbolt. Explain to Wen- me."

I chuckle under my breath; I love it when she slips up and refers to herself as her name.

"It means seeing you as someone grown-up and lovely. You're still a kid in my eyes-"

"But I'm not a kid-"

"I know, but when I look at you I still see the little girl who I fell in love with."

Wendy turns around and sits in my lap, placing her hands on my cheeks, "and when I see you I see the man who was capable of being a dragon and strong mate that I love."

She's so beautiful, I lean over and kiss her.

"Fine. We won't get married when we get back, but I won't mind a couple of weeks. Maybe a month until we do."

"Wendy knew it you'd see it Wendy's way. You hear that Mama? In a month we'll have babies! Lots and lots of babies!"

Grandine roars out loudly and my face completely flusters, "WENDY!"

"Hehehehe, I love you Doranbolt."

I sigh out and give up. I've never won against her anyway.

"I love you too Wendy."

Grandine circles around and starts heading back to the castle, flying over our kingdom. It was such a good kingdom, a perfect kingdom really growing up, but now it's even better. Filled with smiles, laughter, peaceful people, and now peaceful dragons. I hope it never goes back to the way it once was and always stays this way.

"Wendy, I don't want a lot of kids. We'll have one or two, but only when you're older."

"Okay Doranbolt, Wendy wants a hundred now. We'll see who gets what we want first."

God I love this girl.


End file.
